Shattered Memories
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: [Prequel to Huanted vampirefic] Tyson and Max are two children who have two vampires who have been watching over them for a while now, but unlike most people who would be scared, they're happy about it. However a blast from the past may change their opini
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Are Tyson and Kai making out? Are Rei and Max doing unmentionable things in a bedroom? Has Tala appeared out of nowhere and glomped one of the Blade Breakers randomly? Has Hilary learned to stop yelling so much? Is Daichi a well behaved little boy? No, then I guess I don't own Beyblade because if did chaos would surely come.

Warning: If everything goes as planned near the very end of the fic there should be hints of Tyka and Mare.

Prologue

I don't understand it. A few years ago I had seen this child be given life and ever since then I have watched him. On the night I first saw him I had seen a strange light surrounding him and it called to me. I haven't been able to stop watching him since that day. I now know that light came from his aura, but I don't understand what it means.

He annoys me to no end. He is so innocent and loud, but I suppose that's what all children are supposed to be like. I can't stand it. I can't stand how innocent and foolish he is. He has no idea about the pain and suffering one person can cause or go through. He can't even begin to fabricate the dangers of the world, but as much as it irritates me I can't stop watching him.

He's now four years old and is about to be five, his life is so short and insignificant to mine. His eyes light up with excitement at the simplest thing. How can someone be so happy when their birth caused so much pain. Yes, his birth caused other people pain. His own mother died giving birth to him. I was sure that his family would get rid of him for it, but they kept him.

It's been so long since I've smiled and laughed like he is doing right now. For centuries I've hunted and killed people for my own needs. I have tasted blood and have been intoxicated by it, but as I stare at him as he sits there on his bed gazing out the window I can't help but feel as if I have never done or felt such things.

He knows I'm here in the room with him hidden in the shadows. It was only a year ago did he call to me. He didn't call me by name, but he said he knew I was there and wanted me to come out, and for reasons I do not understand I complied. At first he just stared at me, but then he started asking me questions. He asked questions about who and what I was, and I answered them all without a thought.

When he heard what I was he continued to ask me silly questions, such as why I wasn't burning as I stood there in the sunlight. I answered them all. It was a strange feeling talking to the boy. I was so entranced by the way he didn't seem to be afraid of what I was or by the fact that I had been watching him all his life.

As I think back on it I get more irritated. How foolish could he be? I just told him that I'm blood-drinking fiend with stronger senses then humans that can snap his neck whenever I choose, but he just stood there with a curious look on his face and smiled. His reaction annoyed me, but somewhere deep inside my dead heart I felt something, something hadn't felt for a long time. Could it have been happiness?

He's looking at me now. I know he wants me to come out of the shadows and talk to him, but I don't feel like doing such a pointless thing. It's not like he could understand. Now he is smiling pleasantly at me, as if he knows why I'm not coming out from the shadows.

There are times when I just want to suck the blood out from his small body, but then there are other times when I see him and all I want to do is hold him and never let go.


	2. Stalking Me Watching Me

Chapter 1

Hiding in the shadows Kai quietly made his way to his destination, but the closer he moved to it the more he felt the urge to look over his shoulder. He could feel another presence nearby, but every time he turned around he couldn't see or hear anything. Someone was definitely following him; he knew it even if there wasn't any evidence of such a thing.

Growling lowly in the back of his throat he made a sudden turn down an alley in hopes of losing his stalker. A brick wall blocked any exit for escape, at least for a human it did. Effortlessly he jumped onto the edge of the wall and looked behind him. Still there were no signs of him being pursued.

Glaring Kai remained unmoving, waiting for whoever was foolish enough to try and follow him to reveal themselves. The minutes ticked by and he stood there as still as a statue, the only part of him moving being his long white scarf whenever a breeze blew by, giving him a majestic look as he stood there under the moonlight. When his pursuer didn't reveal itself to him he grunted in annoyance and jumped down onto the other side of the brick wall, landing gracefully.

It didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like he cared if someone saw him with the boy. If someone saw him with the boy and decided to kill the boy then why should he care? That boy had been a nuisance since day one.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"S-stop i-it T-Ty!" Max screamed as he tried to hold back his laughter.

Two children who looked around five years old lay on the floor of the dojo tickling each other mercilessly. At that moment the blue-haired boy was straddling his blonde friend's waist and was tickling his sides, causing the blonde to laugh so hard tears were forming in the corner of his cerulean eyes.

With what little strength his body possessed the blonde pushed the blue haired boy off him and began giving him the same treatment, receiving many surprised squeals from his friend. "Give up Ty!"

"N-no!" Tyson shouted stubbornly. Tears brimmed in his eyes as his sides began to hurt from laughing too hard. His lungs felt like they were going to burst, but he wouldn't give up no matter how much it hurt. Determined Tyson tried to switch their positions, but in the middle of the switch the blonde managed to roll away and escape Tyson. "Maxie!" Tyson whined and pouted at his friend.

Max in response stuck his tongue out at Tyson. "Like I was going to let you tickle me more Ty-Ty." Hearing those words Tyson lunged at his best friend and once again pinned the blonde to the floor and attacked his sides. In response Max squealed and tried to roll away again, but Tyson's hold on him was too strong.

"Tyson, Max," A voice from behind the sliding door called before the door open and a teenager with hair the color of the blue morning sky, and amber colored eyes that seemed to hold a gleam to them, and lightly tan skin stepped into the room. Glancing around the room the teen took in all the damage the two children had caused, luckily there wasn't any. Relieved to see the room hadn't been destroyed the teen turned his gaze on the two kids and firmly stated, "You two have to be in bed in half an hour."

The two kids groaned in disappoint at the order. "Hirooo," Tyson whined as he looked up at the older boy with tears in his eyes. "Do we have ta? I wanna play with Maxie. Pretty please, can't we stay up later? You'll be the bestest brother in the whole wide world. Please?"

Hiro fumed at his brother's antics. Did they have to go through this every time? When would Tyson learn that he could not stay up later? "No," Hiro's voice left no room for argument, but Tyson being a child didn't notice this and kept pestering his older brother.

"But Hiro! I just wanna play with Max a tinsy tiny little bit longer. Please Hiro." As Tyson continued to beg he didn't notice or care that he was upsetting Hiro. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

By now Max started to join in with the begging. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Plea-"

"I said no!" Hiro shouted at the two, who instantly recoiled away from the loud voice. The two younger boys were holding each other's hands and shaking both afraid that making a sound would trigger the older boy's rage at them.

Regret and guilt settled over Hiro when he saw his little brother and Max filled with terror, and it was all because of him. He wanted to kick himself right then. Slowly Hiro kneeled down so he was eye level with his brother and called Tyson over. At first the little boy didn't move, but when Hiro called again Tyson careful walked over to his brother. Once Tyson was in arm's reach Hiro embraced his brother and whispered to him comforting words. "Sorry about that, Tyson. I've just been really stressed out lately with this project from school and your stubbornness isn't helping."

"Stu-born-ness?" Tyson tried to sound out the strange word. "What's that?"

Hiro remained silent for a moment pondering the best way to explain the word to a five year-old. "It means you won't give up, or change your mind easily. Sometimes it can be a good thing, but other times it can be a bad thing."

Tyson nodded his head in understanding and pulled away from his brother and bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry for making you hate me Hiro."

"I don't hate you Tyson." Hiro sighed in frustration. He really needed to teach Tyson the difference between anger, dislike, and hate, but right now he had to get back to studying for a test he had that week. "I'll be back in twenty minutes to help you two get ready for bed, so until then you can play." With an enthusiastic nod from Tyson Hiro left the room, leaving the two children alone again.

Smiling Tyson turned to face his friend, but frowned when he saw the gloomy look on the blonde's face. "Maxie?" Tyson questioned, and the second after he spoke Max held his arms spread out wide a silent invitation for a hug. Without a thought Tyson jumped into his friend's arms and hugged him for all the blonde was worth.

As the two pulled apart Max smiled at Tyson. "Sorry 'bout that Ty. I don't like when people yell and I get really scared. Thanks for hugging me, it made me feel much better."

A smile lit up Tyson's features at hearing Max's words. "Well come to me whenever someone yells and I'll hug you."

"But Tyson," Max's voice was laced with worry, "what if I can't find you?"

"You'll find me!" Tyson tried to reassure the blonde. "I'll prove it to you too. We can play hide and seek. I'll hide and you seek. If you can find me then that proves you'll be able to find me no matter what."

Max eagerly agreed to Tyson's test. He wanted to find out if he really could find his best friend no matter what.

Opening the sliding door that led to the backyard Tyson gave his friend one of his hugest smiles and said over his shoulder before closing the door, "Remember Max you have to count to ten, and no cheating."

Max giggled at the thought of cheating. He liked and respected Tyson too much to do something like that. "Alright Ty. One……. Two……. Three……."

Scanning the yard for the perfect hiding spot Tyson smiled when he spotted a bush not far away and made a dash for it. Half way through his run however he felt a prickling sensation in the back of his mind and turned his head in the direction of another group of bushes and saw two crimson orbs staring at him. His smile grew at the sight. His friend was back after leaving a while ago. He couldn't wait to ask him where he went and what he did. He was just so interesting and Tyson couldn't get enough of him.

The next few seconds were like a horrible blur for the boy. Pain shot up his foot as he tripped over a stone by his feet that he hadn't noticed since he had been too busy staring at his friend. The wind roared in his ears as he cried out and closed his eyes preparing himself for the fall that was sure to come, but it never did.

Cracking his eyes open a bit they instantly widen when he saw his friend standing there holding him in his arms. "Kai!" Tyson shouted in excitement and flung his arms around the older boy's neck. Nuzzling his head in the crook of Kai's neck he murmured barely above a whisper, "Missed you."

"Six…. Uh what comes after six again? Oh right, seven," Max's voice rang through the air.

Without a word Kai walked over to a tree and settled Tyson on one of the lower branches, so the little boy could jump down if he chose, but it would also make it extremely hard for Max to find him. He was about to leave Tyson there, but seeing a sad look on the boy's face he ruffled the boy's hair in a friendly way, causing the younger boy to giggle. Seeing the boy was happy again he disappeared from sight before Tyson could blink.

"Ten!" Max shouted, "Ready or not Tyson here I come." With that said Max slid open the dojo's door and stepped outside into the cool night. He looked around the yard but there was no trace of Tyson. Frowning a little Max walked over to the closest bushes and looked through them but there was no Tyson.

A whimper escaped from Max. Maybe he'd never find Tyson. But if he never found Tyson then that meant he wouldn't be able to get hugs from him. Feeling helpless Max checked all of the other hiding spots he could find, but Tyson was never there. Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall because if he did then Tyson would come out from hiding and that would mean he lost, which would mean he couldn't get hugs.

"Ouch!" Max cried out when something hard hit him on the head and then fell to the ground. Crouching down the blonde picked up the offending object to find out it was a smooth black rock. Since when did rocks fly? He was pretty sure only birds could fly, but this rock could fly! Maybe there was a race of flying rocks that were planning to take over the world by hitting people on the head! He had to tell his mommy and daddy!

Max was about to run in the house and tell the world about how the flying rocks were planning on taking over the world, but before he could do anything he heard something behind him. Turning around he saw a tree and right next to it was another smooth black rock. Now the rocks were planning on attacking trees too! What did trees ever do to rocks?

Running over to the tree Max picked up the other rock and examined it. It looked like an ordinary rock, but maybe that was part of its master plan for taking over the world? Another sound caught Max's attention but this time it was the rustling of leaves. Looking up into the tree Max saw his best friend and smiled. "I found you!" Max jumped up and down while Tyson laughed.

"Yay you found me! So that proves you can find me whenever you need a hug," Tyson said as he jumped down from the tree.

Max was still bouncing up and down. "Yay! But Ty guess what!"

"What?"

"I found two flying rocks!" Max announced and struck a heroic pose.

"Really!" Now Tyson was bouncing up and down. "Can I see? Can I see? Can I see?"

Max nodded his head and was about to show Tyson the flying rocks in his hands when Hiro's voice could be heard calling them. Pouting Max put the rocks in his pockets. "I'll show you tomorrow."

"But I wanna see now," Tyson whined, but followed his friend back into the dojo.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rei grinned as he watched the two children enter the dojo. He had been the one responsible for the "flying rocks" as Max put it. He couldn't help it however. Seeing the blonde on the brink of tears and knowing it was Kai's fault for why the poor boy couldn't find his friend made him want to even the playing field. If Kai could help Tyson then he could help Max. So he threw rocks to help the blonde find his friend and it worked.

A low deadly growl came from behind the raven haired boy, and Rei shuddered. His life was going to be a living hell from this day on.

"Rei," The voice was venomous and held an under current of ice and daggers, and was a warning of what was to come.

Rei gulped. Yup, Hell.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Anyone remember this scene? I' m sorry this took so long but- passes out

Mimi: carries Akira away from computer, puts her on bed Sorry about that everyone, but Aki-chan has been preparing her room for her friend who lives in another country and is coming to live with her for four days. She's been cleaning and moving furniture all day and still isn't done. She has also entered one of her moods twice this week, and they tend to take a lot out of her. Also because of her friend's visit updates might not be made for a while, but she is trying so please be patient with her.

Akira: talking in sleep Mine… my mallet… must run… don't touch red button… GIGANTIC PLUSHIE!


	3. Conflicts and New Friends

Chapter 2

A loud cracking sound came from the wall as Kai shoved a disheveled looking Rei up against it. A groan of pain erupted from the dark haired boy as his head made contact with the hard wall. Trying to get a hold of his thoughts Rei mumbled under his breath to Kai, "Did you really have to drag me away from the dojo and then slam me up against a wall?"

"Yes," Kai hissed out between his teeth. "What were you doing there? Were you the one who was following me?"

Cautiously Rei placed his hands on top of Kai's and tried to move the other boy's hands off his throat. "I was the one following you, but I only did it because I was worried about you. For the last few years you have been leaving for months and returning to the mansion for a day and then leaving again."

"It is none of your business what I choose to do with my time," Kai growled and tightened his grip on Rei's throat as he pressed the boy into the wall more.

"Maybe, but I've known you since you were human and it's natural for me to worry." Once again Rei tried to remove Kai's hold on him, but his effort was fruitless. Sighing in defeat Rei removed his hands from Kai's. "Will you please let go of my neck already. I may not need to breath, but it's still uncomfortable being strangled."

A bit reluctant Kai released his hold on Rei and waited for the other vampire to continue explaining himself, but when Rei only brushed imaginary dirty off his cloths and remained silent he made to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Who are those two kids you were watching?" Rei inquired. "I haven't seen you have any contact with humans, unless you're feeding off them, since you were first turned into a vampire. What is so special about those two children?"

"Hn. I don't need to explain myself to you."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Little dudes! Come out! You know Max has to go home!" Tyson's grandpa's called through out the dojo with Judy following him. When the two kids woke up that morning and heard that Max's mom, Judy, had come to take the little blonde home the two of them went into hiding. "Little dudes I'm serious. Max has to go home!"

"No he doesn't," the muffled cry came the closet.

A smile spread across Grandpa's face. "I wonder where Tyson and Max are hiding?" he said even though he already knew. "I wanted to give them some cookies but I can't find them. I guess I'll just have eat them myself."

"NO!" The two boy's cried out in horror and burst out of the closet and each grabbed onto one of Grandpa's legs. Choruses of "We're here! We're here!" rang from the boys' lips as they tried to prove to their elder they were right in front of him and could have the cookies.

"Max," silence settled over the room at the sound of Judy's quiet and soothing voice. "Max, it's time to go home."

"I wanna stay with Ty," Max pouted. "Please Mommy, can't I stay with Ty a little longer?"

A sad smile took over Judy's face as she shook her head "no," causing the two children to cling to one another. "I promise you can play with Tyson again sometime soon." But Judy's effort to calm the to boys was in vain since they only seemed to hold onto each other more tightly.

"Can't we take Ty with us? We can adopt him and he can be my brother. Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

Judy tried hard not to laugh at the puppy dog faces Max and Tyson were giving her. Sometimes the two boys were just too cute, but at the same time the faces broke her heart. "I'm sorry Max, but we can't adopt Tyson. He already has a family that loves him very much."

Frowning Max scraped his foot across the floor. It was unfair. All he wanted was to play with Tyson. If the only reason why his mom wouldn't adopt Tyson was because of his family then there was only one thing to do. Facing Grandpa Max made another puppy dog face and in a pitiful voice said. "Please grandpa, can we adopt Tyson."

Grandpa smiled down at Max but shook his head. "Sorry Max, but all of us would be upset if Tyson left, but I'll make you a deal." Seeing Max's blue eyes widen in anticipation Grandpa chuckled to himself. "If your mom doesn't mind I'll let Tyson stay with you next weekend."

Max and Tyson's puppy dog eyes were instantly turned on Judy again. The blonde woman smiled at their hopeful glances and nodded her head in approval. Happy yelps burst from the boys as they hugged each other, and expressed their joy to one another. The two adults waited for them to calm down before pulling them apart.

"Thank you for having Max over," Judy said as she clasped her hand around Max's and moved towards the front door.

"No problem," Grandpa replied as he led the two blondes out of the dojo; Tyson following close behind him. "Max is welcomed here anytime. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Bye Ty!" Max shouted over his shoulder as he walked with his mom to their car.

"Bye bye," Tyson said as he waved goodbye to the blonde. Max hadn't even stepped into the car and already he missed the blonde, but at least he had Kai to play with.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Paint was splattered all over the place. If Tyson's grandpa hadn't told Tyson to put newspaper on the floor then the wooden floorboards would be all the colors of the rainbow. Of course this went unnoticed by the chibi blunette, who was to enthralled with the picture he had finger painted to notice.

Smiling proudly Tyson turned and faced the darkest corner of his bedroom. Flipping the picture around in his hands so the picture could be seen from the corner he said in a cheerful voice, "What do you think Kai? Isn't my picture prettiful?"

Orbs the color of blood opened and gazed heatedly at the picture before a grunt came from their owner. "It's the best finger painted picture I've seen in centuries," Kai spoke in a monotone voice. It was true. Tyson's finger painted picture was the first he'd seen in centuries.

Tyson's smile grew at the compliment. "Yay! Kai likes my picture! Hey Kai guess what!" Tyson didn't wait for Kai to respond, "This is a picture of you!"

Kai's eyebrow twitched in irritation. That gray, bluish, red blob was supposed to be him? The little brat was so lucky that he was going to let that slide, but if the kid ever made another picture like that and called it him Tyson wouldn't live to see another day.

"I'm going to show Hiro my picture," Tyson suddenly announced and before Kai could do anything he left the room and headed towards his brother's bedroom. What little Tyson failed notice however was that he was covered in dripping wet paint.

As Tyson pushed the sliding door to his brother's room open he was met with an empty room. For a moment Tyson's heart fell, but a second later he was as happy as he could be. He'd wait for Hiro to return and then show his picture to his brother. Nodding in silent agreement to his thoughts he sat down on his brother's bed.

Minutes ticked by, but no Hiro. Tyson was growing restless every second and started to walk around the room and look at his brother's stuff. Any item he found interesting he would pick up and examine more closely.

Footsteps could be heard heading to Hiro's room, and deciding to surprise his brother Tyson hid under the bed. Giggling Tyson waited impatiently for Hiro to walk into the room, but soon regretted ever entering the room.

"What the? Tyson! Tyson you are in so much trouble when I find you!"

Tyson cringed in fear at his older brother's voice. Little tears formed in the corner of Tyson's eyes at the anger in Hiro's tone. What had he done to upset his brother? He just wanted to show the older boy his picture of Kai. Growing more scared by the second Tyson curled into a little ball and whimpered to himself.

"Hiro? What's the matter oh-" Tyson's grandpa looked around Hiro's once clean bedroom. Red and blue handprints decorated the room. They covered the walls, the bed, the desk, and Hiro's textbooks. Only one person would have done this, and that person was Tyson. "Hiro calm down. I'm sure the little dude didn't mean to trash your room."

"He shouldn't have been in here in the first place. Look at this mess! How am I supposed to study now? My books are ruined!" Hiro complained to his grandfather. "This is my room, you don't see me going into his room without permission."

"He's only a little kid, give him a break. I promise to talk to him." Grandpa hoped these words would sooth Hiro, but the teen was still upset. Sighing the old man left the room while shouting over his shoulder, "I'll be back with cleaning supplies and help you clean up this mess."

Hiro was fuming. He knew Tyson was a little kid, but he was a teenager and needed his privacy, and what was he going to do about his textbooks! He was supposed to return his books at the end of the school year, but he couldn't return them in this condition. Now he'd have to spend over a hundred dollars buying new textbooks.

A whimper coming from under his bed caught Hiro's attention. Was Tyson still in his room? Cautiously Hiro walked over to his bed, but paused halfway when he heard another whimper. Frowning he finished making his way to the bed, and kneeled down beside it and lifted up the blankets so he could see what lay under it.

Tyson was in a fetal position with fresh tears brimming in his eyes. Hiro reached his hand under the bed and tried to pull his little brother out, but when his hand was less than an inch away the smaller blunette cried out and scooted away from his touch. Frowning at Tyson's reaction Hiro tried again. "Come out Tyson. I'm not going hurt you," Hiro tried to sooth, but instead of soothing the child it only seemed to scare Tyson more. Hiro's hand was only an inch away from Tyson the child screamed and ran out from underneath the bed and ran out of the room.

Hiro was stunned. Tyson had been terrified of him just then. Running his hand through his hair in frustration he berated himself. _I really shouldn't have done that, but I was so annoyed. Now he's scared of me what am I going to do? _

A piece of paper caught Hiro's attention, and in his daze he picked up the paper only to feel more guilty. It was one of Tyson's paintings; the boy probably had been planning to show it to him. _What am I going to do? Will he ever forgive me? _

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Max sat quietly as he watched his parents bicker. He didn't really understand it, but when he got home with his mom his dad hadn't been there. He had asked his mom why his dad wasn't home, but the woman said she didn't know. When his dad finally returned he smiled and greeted Max, but when he saw Judy they started bickering.

"I told you I was going to pick up Max," the man said calmly, but it was clear he was upset. "You said you were busy and couldn't do it."

"I pulled some strings and I was able to do it. I thought you would be happy that you wouldn't have to pick him up," Judy replied just as calm, but bitterness filled her voice.

Max watched the conversation with interest. They were talking about him, and they both seemed upset about something. Maybe he had done something wrong and they were mad at him. Bowing his head in shame Max ran up the stairs to his room, and locked his bedroom door.

Grabbing all of his favorite plushies he hugged them close to him, and prayed his parents would forgive him for whatever it was he had done. Tears poured down his cheeks and he hugged his plushies closer to him. _Don't let Mommy and Daddy be mad at me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

Rubbing his tears away he looked up from his plushies and gasped in shock. His bedroom window was open and a tall boy with long black hair and golden eyes were staring down at him with what looked like pity, but Max was too young to understand that. "W-who are you?" Max stuttered out.

The boy smiled, revealing a sharp fang. "Rei, and you must be Max."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kai could only watch as Tyson raced back into his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed and cried. The little boy looked so terrified and helpless. Kai had never seen the boy like this before and it amazed him. Tyson always seemed to radiate with happiness, but at that moment he looked so broken.

"Kai," Tyson's weak voice cried out to the vampire. "Kai. I wanna a hug."

Seconds ticked by, but Kai didn't move. He knew Tyson wanted him to comfort him but it had been centuries since he'd done such a thing. It might only make things worse, but in the end he complied to the little boy's wishes and scooped the blunette into his arms where he held the boy. Slowly Tyson's tears receded and he just laid quietly in Kai's arms.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

The little boy giggled at the vampire's response. Snuggling deeper into Kai's arms Tyson smiled to himself. "Thank you. I love you. You're my bestest friend."

"Hn." Tyson may say that now, but Kai knew that eventually the blunette's feelings would change and he would grow to hate him.

"Hey Kai, can I ask you a question?" The vampire nodded, and he felt Tyson squirm in his arms to get a better look at him. "Can you paint the thingies that are on your face onto mine?"

Kai smirked, "I could paint them on your face, but that doesn't mean I will."

Tyson pouted and yanked on Kai's shirt to show his displeasure. "Kai! Please! I really really really really really really really really really want them. Please?"

Kai was about to answer but he stopped and gazed hard at Tyson's door. The chibi bluenette looked at the door too, but couldn't see what caught Kai's attention. When Kai let go of him and went back into the shadows Tyson frowned. The dual haired vampire always did that and it was very upsetting to him.

"Tyson," Hiro's quiet voice asked through the door. "Tyson can I please come in?"

Forgetting everything that happened before Tyson smiled and excitedly opened his door and hugged his brother's leg while crying out in joy, "Hiro!"

Hiro looked at Tyson curiously but shrugged off the sudden mood change in his brother's attitude and smiled. "Hey Tyson, I just finished cleaning my room and I was going to go get some ice cream. Do you want to get some with me?"

"Yes!" Tyson answered instantly and clung to his brother's leg more tightly. "I want ice cream! Ice cream please!"

Detaching Tyson from his leg, Hiro took hold of Tyson's hand and led the little boy out of the room. "Alright let's get some ice cream."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"How'd you know my name?" Max asked Rei. The older boy looked friendly, but his parents always did tell him he shouldn't trust strangers, or was it talk to strangers? Either way, Max didn't know what to make of Rei.

"I overheard you and your friend Tyson talking," Rei said and watched the blonde closely. Max didn't look scared, but the boy did look uncomfortable, which was understandable considering it wasn't everyday someone you don't know is sitting on your windowsill.

"How do you know Tyson?"

"I was following my friend who is a friend of Tyson's."

Max accepted Rei's answer and smiled at the older boy. "If your friends with a friend of Tyson's then your not a stranger so I can talk to you right?"

Rei nodded his head. "Yes, you can talk to me but-" Rei was cut off at the sound of the blonde's door opening.

"Max I heard voices who are you talking to?" Judy peered into the room and frowned at something.

"Mommy! I was only talking to my friend Rei! He's sitting in the window Mommy!" Max answered excitedly.

"Max," Judy said cautiously not knowing how to break the news to Max. "There's no one here. You're the only one here."

Confused Max looked back at the window to see it open, but there was no trace of Rei.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Hey does anyone know the first name of Max's dad?


	4. A Sleepover

Chapter 3

The smell of terror greeted his nose as he chased down his prey. Foolish creature. It let its fear control it, and now it was running down an alleyway, with no exit. It was times like these that he was glad he was no longer human. He now had nothing to fear that would make him make rash decisions. No, he had control over his every thought and movement unlike his prey who was now whimpering in fear when they saw they were blocked by a brick wall.

_Deciding to play with his meal he hid in the shadows and made noise. All of the sounds were soft, but when fear overcame a human even the slightest sound was like a gunshot. His prey tried to make a run for it, but before they could escape he grabbed them by the wrist and pinned them up against the wall. _

_A gasp of fear and pain was the only sound they made before he sank his teeth in their neck. Sweet copper tasting liquid filled his mouth and he drank it greedily. He could feel the body of his prey grow limp and instinctively wrapped his arm around its waist to hold it in position. Not until every drop of blood had been drained from the body did he let it go. _

_The body fell to the ground with a thud. Lifeless eyes looked up at him. The mouth of his prey hung open in a silent scream, as if right before it died it tried to call out for help. He looked away from the sight. It was times like these when he wished he had never become the predator and stayed prey._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kai's eyes opened slowly. A weight settled over him as he remembered his dream, that is if it could be counted as a dream. It was more like a memory. How many times had he hunted down his prey like that and then kill them the exact same way? He'd have to do it again tonight too.

Crimson eyes set in a hard glare. Tyson has been pestering him a lot lately, so it would be hard to sneak out of the house for blood. Then again, maybe he should just drink the boy dry? No. While the idea was tempting, the boy, while annoying, had grown on him. Maybe if the boy actually lived to be an adult he'd offer to turn him.

"Kai?"

As the old saying went, "speak of the devil and he will come." Tyson was standing in front of him with a sad look on his face, and holding a bag, pillow, and a sleeping bag, Kai instantly knew what was going on. The little bluenette was going to sleep over at his friend's house, and was now going to tell him that he wanted him to come too. "No Tyson."

"Why Kai?" Tyson whined and pouted at the vampire. "You never want to come. Maxie will love you. Please?"

"No Tyson." Kai said again this time more firmly. "I'm hungry so I have to leave tonight. Also this is supposed to be time for you and Max to be together. How do you think Max will feel if you bring another," Kai paused to think of the right word, "… friend?"

Tyson only pouted more. "Max won't mind. I keep telling him I want him to meet my other friend, and he wants to meet you too. Please Kai? Please?"

Kai rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight before him. He could tell at any second Tyson was going to try and pull the puppy dog eyes out on him. "No. I'm hungry."

"Then drink my blood!" Tyson shouted, dropping all of his sleepover stuff. Small tears were forming in his eyes. He just wanted Kai to be there and meet Max. Was it really so wrong? Didn't Kai love him enough to do that?

"You don't even know what you're saying." Kai stated. Tyson was about to protest but Kai pressed his finger against the boy's lips instantly quieting the child. "You say that you'll give me your blood, but what if I take you up on your offer. The only reason why you offered in the first place was because you think I won't ever drink from you or hurt you."

Tyson huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "I did mean it. I'm not afraid of you drinking my blood."

"Really?" Kai asked, and placed his hands on top of Tyson's shoulders and pulled the child closer to him. Already he could feel the boy tensing. To add to the affect he let his canines grow out and pressed them lightly against the boy's neck. Tyson's breath had become heavy, and sweat formed on the child's forehead. The essence of fear poured out of Tyson's body, and if it weren't for the fact that Kai had self-control he'd probably would have bitten the child.

Pulling back Kai smirked down at Tyson who stood with a look of horror on his face. The boy's heartbeat echoed in Kai's ears and he knew he had just proven his point to the child. "You still sure about not being afraid?"

Becoming defensive Tyson stuck his nose high in the air trying his best to look like those snobby people he saw on TV that were always acting like they were better than everybody else. "You just took me by surprise."

Kai shook his head at Tyson's comeback. The child was only five and already he was too stubborn to admit he was wrong. Standing up Kai grabbed Tyson's sleeping bag. "Come on kid, let's put this stuff near the doorway so when your grandpa takes you to Max's you'll be able to find it easier."

Tyson smiled and picked up the other two items. "Okay Kai." The two walked down the dojo hall, Kai keeping to the shadows, and Tyson following behind Kai like a little duckling.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Got any threes?"

"Go fishies!"

Rei looked at Max in confusion. "Fishies?"

Max nodded his head. "Yup, I like that word better than fish. Fish is boring and dull. Fishies is fun to say and is more prettier."

Rei smiled at the blonde and patted the boy on the head. Sometimes the boy was too cute for words. "Okay. Now it's your turn."

Max pouted. He didn't know what to ask for. Maybe he should ask for a seven, but didn't he ask for that a while ago? Rei would've asked for it if the older boy had gotten it.

The sound of Rei yawning caught Max's attention. The vampire was covering his mouth with one hand, but the other hand, the one holding Rei's cards, was tilted off to the side just enough so that Max could see half of them. Smiling to himself Max saw that Rei had a queen. The same card Max had. "Rei do you have a queen?"

Rei stopped yawning and looked at his cards. Fake shock covered Rei's face, but Max didn't notice, he was too happy that he'd gotten a card out of Rei. "Are you psychic Max? I swear you must be reading my mind."

Max giggled at Rei's comment. "No, I'm just good at playing Go Fish."

"Max!" Judy called from downstairs. "Tyson's here!"

The blonde smiled. "Did you hear that Rei! Tyson's here! Now all three of us can play together!"

"Sounds like fun," Rei encouraged Max. "You better go downstairs and get him, or else he might think you don't like him anymore."

Max's eye widen in horror and in a spilt second he was out of the room and running down the stairs screaming at the top of his lungs, "TYSON! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE!"

Rei burst out laughing at Max's antics. He swore one of these days Max's parents were going to think the blonde had gone crazy or was actually in love with his best friend when really it was only brotherly love.

Loud footsteps and childish voices could be heard coming up the stairs and smiled to himself. Tyson was going to be shocked to see him. Especially when he told the bluenette that he was a friend of Kai's.

The door to Max's room burst open and Rei was surprised to get tackled by two blurs of color, which he guessed were the two kids. "Whoa! Okay you two, you guys got me. Now get off me."

The two kids jumped off him in an instant. Max was beaming with happiness, but Tyson was looking Rei over with a puzzled look on his face. "Are you a friend of Kai's? Max says you're a friend of my friend, and other than Max Kai's my only friend."

"Yes," Rei answered and waited for the boy's response, but was shocked when the boy started to throw a tantrum.

"I hate Kai! He said he couldn't come, but his friend can! I want Kai! I want Kai! He's mean! He lied! I hate him! Where's Kai!" Tyson's tantrum was scaring Max. The blonde was slowly backing away, and Rei was positive he heard a whimper come from the boy. "Why'd Kai lie! He doesn't love me! Stupid Kai!"

"Oo, you said the s-word," Max said in a childish teasing voice.

Tyson's tantrum ceased and he began running around the room. "Oh no! I said the s-word! I don't want my mouth washed out with soap! I heard parents do that! Please Max don't tell anyone! I don't like the taste of soap!"

Rei watched the scene unfold before him in stunned amusement. Did this always happen when the two are around each other? If so he better bring a helmet the next time the two were together.

"Hey Tyson where'd you get the hat?" Max said pointing at the blue and red cap sitting on his friend's head.

"My brother gave it to me." Tyson answered with a smile that could light up a room. "I love my brother. He's the bestest brother in the whole wide world."

"Hey boys!" Judy called from down stairs. "I have a movie for you two down here. Do you want to watch it?"

"Yes!" the two boys yelled in unison, and ran out of the room with Rei following behind in the shadows undetected.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kai wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. A frown was etched in his features. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about Tyson. The little boy had wanted him to come so desperately, and as much as hated to admit it he felt guilty for not going with the boy.

Growling in frustration he stomped off in the direction of blonde child's house. Why he decided to comply to Tyson's request he'll never know, but he couldn't fight the urge to see the bluenette.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Oh I know this song!" Max shouted as they watched the Disney movie his mom had given them.

"I know it too! It's really pretty!" Tyson said excitedly, and hummed some of the song.

Rei sat on the couch still cloaked by shadows, but if you looked closely you could see the smile on his face as he watched the two kids. Too bad Kai hadn't decided to show up. Even though the cold hearted vampire would probably never admit it Rei was sure Kai would love to see Tyson this happy. You don't spend five years watching a kid without growing attached after a while.

"Kai!" Tyson shouted suddenly and before Max or Rei knew what was going on Tyson was running to the back of the house and opening up the door to the backyard. Without warning the mentioned dual haired vampire stepped into the house and swept Tyson into his arms and closed the backyard door.

Max was up in an instant to examine the new visitor. "Are you Kai, Tyson's friend?"

Kai glared at Rei, who smiled sheepishly at the other vampire. Not even looking at Max he answered the boy's question. "Yes."

Carrying Tyson back to the spot the boy had been sitting at before Kai put him down and continued to glare at Rei. "Don't you know how to mind your own business?"

Rei smiled and answered simply, "No."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Rei you're mean.

Rei: No I'm not. I just wanted to spend time with Max.

Akira: In case anyone is curious as to how Tyson knew Kai was there, it's because Tyson has grown up with Kai hiding in the shadows all the time, and after a while he kind of developed a sixth that lets him know when Kai's there. I'll probably explain this in later chapters, but I just wanted to make sure in case I forget.

Oh and Mimiko I updated Forbidden Wish before I looked at my e-mail so I didn't see your review, but yes that does sound like a fair trade. X3 Yay! More updated fics from Mimiko.


	5. New Feelings

Chapter 4

A year had passed since that fateful sleepover at Max's house. Over the year Rei and Max managed to get closer, and Tyson had managed to break through a few more of Kai's barriers but not too many. During this time Hiro gave Tyson his old baseball cap while Max's parents were arguing more and more. Even after all this time Tyson and Max were the best of friends, but now they had three new friends: Tala, Hilary, and Kenny.

"Hiro, is it true girls have cooties?" Tyson said as he walked through the park with his elder brother.

Hiro looked down at his brother and smiled. "No Tyson, girls don't have cooties, and anyone who tells you differently is lying."

"But Hiro!" Tyson tried to shout but it came out more as a whine. "Tala was the one who told me. Why would Tala lie?"

"Maybe he didn't mean to," Hiro offered. "Maybe someone else told him that so he told you."

"It was still bad that he lied to me," Tyson said with pout on his face.

Hiro smiled at his brother. It was times like these that he most enjoyed being with Tyson. If only things didn't go wrong like they usually do when they're together. Smiling he crouched down to Tyson's eye level. "Hey Ty, do you want me to buy you some ice cream?"

The child's eyes widened in delight and he nodded his head excitedly. "Yes please!"

Chuckling Hiro stood up from his crouched position and looked around the park. He was sure there was an ice cream vender around here. Spotting it a few feet away Hiro took one of Tyson's hands in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be gone for a few seconds Tyson, just wait here for me okay?"

"Okay Hiro," Tyson said sweetly. Once sure Tyson wasn't going to run off Hiro walked over to the ice cream vender.

Tyson sighed in boredom. He really wanted ice cream, but he hated how his brother always ran off. They were having such a nice time and he hadn't wanted it to end. If he had known his brother was going to leave him alone to get ice cream he would have just said no.

Something in the back of Tyson's head tingled pulling him out of his thoughts. Looking around the park he smiled when he saw a familiar shadow. He would recognize that shadow anywhere. Giggling to himself he ran towards it, but the shadow ran away. Thinking that it was a new game Tyson chased after the shadow.

He ran through the park, not noticing the distance he was putting between himself and his brother until the teenager could no longer be seen. The further he ran the less people he saw. He was growing hot and tired. Maybe he took a wrong turn? No. He had seen the shadow come this way, he knew it. As the sun beat down on Tyson as he searched, but his efforts came up fruitless.

A strong wind blew into Tyson's face causing him to shut his eyes to avoid the stinging sensation. As the wind became stronger he felt a weight being lifted off his head. Gasping in fear Tyson opened his eyes to see his hat was flying off into the distance. Not wanting to lose his brother's gift he gave chase, but it was always just out of his reach. He kept running though until his legs were burning with pain.

Not seeing where he was going he felt a sharp pain in his foot and was suddenly falling to the ground causing his legs to hurt even more. Tears poured from his eyes as he watched his hat fly away from him, but more tears came when he saw his knees were scraped and bleeding. Not only had he lost his hat but now he was hurt, and since he had run off from his brother in hopes of catching the shadow there was no one there to help him.

He began to sob and let the tears roll down his face. A minute must have flown by before he finally stopped crying. Someone was in front of him and he felt a weight on his head. Carefully he reached his hand up and touched his head and felt the soft material of his cap. A smile spread across his as he looked up to see Kai with a smirk on his face.

"Now go back to your brother," the vampire said in a calm yet commanding voice.

Tyson shook his head and tried to touch Kai who was crouched down in front of him, but the vampire pulled away from his touch. A frown spread across his face as he stared at Kai. "But I want to be with you."

"That's nice," Kai responded, "but you need to go back to your brother."

Hurt stabbed at Tyson's heart when Kai brushed him aside. Pouting and feeling the tears that he had been crying a while ago come back he managed to stutter out, "D-Don't you love me?"

Kai stiffened and looked as if he were trying to decide on something. It looked like he was having an inner battle but in the end he answered. "I'm very fond of you but I can't say more than that at this point and time."

Confused by Kai's answer he nodded his head and accepted it nonetheless. Turning around to leave he quickly glanced over his shoulder and looked at his friend. "You'll follow me right? I don't want to be alone if I get lost."

Seeing Kai nod in agreement he smiled and ran off in the direction he had last seen his brother.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kai frowned as he silently watched over Tyson from the shadows. He knew he shouldn't have followed the boy to the park. He knew if Tyson saw him he'd try to get his attention, and now because of that the bluenette was separated from his older brother, who was probably having a heart attack.

He was also still shaken by the boy's earlier question. He didn't lie when he said he had grown fond of Tyson, but the thought of loving the boy was new to him. He had never thought about love before, but Tyson clearly thought Kai should feel such feelings for him. It was strange, he didn't want to disappoint the boy he had grown fond of, but he truthfully didn't know if he could ever love the boy, and if he did would it be the kind of love the boy wanted?

"Tyson!"

Kai's thoughts were interrupted by Tyson's older brother shouting in both anger and relief. Like always he watched the two brothers.

"Hiro!" Tyson shouted as he ran into his brother's arms.

"Tyson don't ever run off like that again!" Hiro berated his younger sibling.

Kai smiled sadly at the two brothers. _I must admit I'm a bit jealous. It must be nice to have someone who cares about you so much._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"I'm tired of this!"

"You're tired of this! I should be the one who is tired! I try to be a nice person and every time I do you do something so it looks like I was in the wrong!"

"Did you ever consider that maybe you are!"

"Maybe to you, but I'm just trying to help!"

"And you're doing a _splendid _job."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Max tried to push the voices to the back of his head. His parents had been fighting like cats and dogs for months now, and it was tearing him up inside. _It's all my fault. Maybe if I helped out more Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be so angry with each other. If only was able to help them, but I'm too little. I just want to help them so they'll stop fighting. Please stop! Please!_

The need to do something filled Max's being. He couldn't just lie in his bed like had been doing, but he couldn't go downstairs and talk to his parents either. Using what little strength he had in his frail body he crawled out of his bed and over to his window. He always did find comfort looking out his window. Maybe it was because it was the place he first met Rei.

Salty tears formed behind his eyes as he looked out at the night sky. He felt so alone and abandoned. Slowly the tears fell from his eyes and stained his cheeks. As more tears fell he felt someone hug him. Without hesitating the he buried his head in the person's chest. A little chuckle left his lips as he heard a soft purr being emitted from the one who was holding him.

"It's okay Max. It's not your fault. Your parents are just going through some hard times," The person holding him said soothingly as he rubbed the small boy's back.

"Thank you Rei, but that doesn't help," Max said with a hiccup. The tears were still flowing down his face, and as hard as he tried to act brave and not cry he couldn't stop them. "We are they fighting? Why don't they stop?"

"I wish I could tell you," Rei whispered into Max's ear as hugged him closer.

"Then why don't you?" Max asked as he clung on tighter to Rei. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt so lost and confused. His chest ached in pain even though no one had hit him there, and he hadn't laughed in a long time so why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt, and why did he feel so hollow? He had never felt like this before.

"Because I don't know Max." Rei moved one of his hands from Max's waist and began to brush away the blonde's tears. "I do know this Max. Your parents love you and they never would want to see you hurt, so for them please endure this pain a little longer."

"Endure?" Max asked.

Rei smiled at Max's confusion. "It means to stay strong and not give up." Max was silent for a minute as he let the information sink into his head.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Max?"

"I'll try to endure this."

Rei smiled down at the boy in his arms and hugged him as hard as he could without killing him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Feel the fluff. X3


	6. Separation Isn't Easy

Chapter 5

"Your mommy and daddy are separating?" A seven-year-old Tyson asked his blonde friend.

Max solemnly nodded his head. "Yeah," he said weakly. Deep down he always knew it was going to happen but he had always hoped that things would get better.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not my fault, but still…" Tyson tried to comfort his friend.

Max nodded his head in understanding as he looked up at the gray sky. Tyson and him were taking a walk around the park. It had taken them forever to convince their parents to let them go alone, but the two kids had managed to compromise with the adults. They were allowed to walk around the park for twenty minutes and then Tyson's brother would come to pick them up, much to Hiro's annoyance since he had other plans.

"Does Rei know?"

Max nodded his head. "He's the one that told me. My parents still haven't told me."

"What are you going to do when they finally do?" the bluenette asked curiously.

"I don't know. I love my mommy and daddy and I want them together but," Max paused. Should he really tell Tyson about his parents arguing? He had told Tyson about some of their fights, but had never gone into detail out of fear that Tyson might tell someone else. Deciding it would be best for now that Tyson didn't know the reasons for his parents getting a divorce he continued, "but if my parents can't be happy with each other then I won't complain."

Tyson stared at his friend incredulously. "Wow Maxie! You sound like a grown up!"

Max smiled at the comment. "Rei said I would do that sometimes because this a hard time for me and it will force me to grow up faster."

Pouting Tyson crossed his arms over his chest. "That's unfair! I want to be older too! I want to drive a car and get money and not have to tell people when I'm going outside! Please Maxie! Help me get older!"

"Um… Rei said my growing was mental."

"Mental?" Tyson repeated in a serious tone.

"Yes."

"Maxie?"

"Yes?"

"What does mental mean?"

"I don't know," Max answered truthfully.

"Mental means in your head, basically," a voice called from high up in one of the many trees.

"Kai!" Tyson cheered at the voice and began jumping up and down on his feet.

Answering his name Kai jumped down from his perch, revealing himself to the two children. Tyson giggled in joy and ran up and hugged the vampire around the leg while Max stared in wonder. Rei had told him many times that Kai watched over Tyson from afar but he had never seen it until now. A strange feeling gathered in the pit of the blonde's stomach. He wanted Rei. Seeing Kai and Tyson together made him want to have Rei next to him.

Whispering softly to himself Max tried to ignore the aching feeling in his chest. "Rei."

"Someone say my name?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed in fear and spun around to see Rei crouched behind him smiling deviously. Pouting Max bopped the vampire on the head. "Don't do that. That's mean!"

"Sorry." Rei's devious smile turned sheepish as he stood up.

"Kai why are you glaring at Rei?" Tyson asked his vampire friend innocently, still clinging to Kai's leg.

"No reason." Kai answered in a bored tone, but his eyes were flaming with intense rage.

Rei took a step back from the other vampire. "Uh… sorry Kai…? Are you still mad about what happened two years when I first saw Max and Tyson?"

The two children watched the exchange between their protectors, both of them growing nervous. There had been many times this type of thing had occurred but it still put them on edge. Clearing his throat Tyson tried to draw the vampires' attention away from each other and to him. "Um… Maxie and I want to play on the swings, but we can't swing by ourselves. Can you please push us?"

Kai gave Rei one more glare before picking Tyson up and carrying him off in the direction of the swing set. Rei copied Kai's example and carried Max to the swings. Once there the two vampires let the children loose to choose their own swing. Like always Tyson and Max took two swings next to each other.

Rei chuckled causing Kai to give him a questioning look. Understanding the silent question Rei explained. "They clearly wanted us to stop fighting, but they don't seem to understand that in order to stop us from killing each other they should try to stay away from each other so that we won't be near each other."

"Hn."

"So do you forgive me yet?" Rei asked as he made his way to Max's swing.

"Maybe." Was Kai's answer, which caused Rei to smile. He knew Kai already forgave him; it was just a matter of time before Kai started acting like it.

As the two vampires stood behind the two children's swings giving them gentle pushes the air was filled with silence, except for the laughter coming from Tyson and Max.

"You know Tyson," Rei began, "I haven't seen Kai so relaxed for centuries."

"Centuries?" Tyson asked.

"Hundreds and hundreds of years," Rei explained. "How'd you do it Tyson? How did you make someone like Kai become such a softy?"

"Shut up," Kai hissed out between his teeth.

"Oo," Tyson and Max said in unison. "You said the 'S' word!"

Kai growled but contained his anger. He was to dignified to attack children.

Rei snickered. "Bad Kai! You should know better than to say the 'S' word."

"Rei, when the kids are a sleep I will pay you back for that remark."

Rei gulped. Maybe Kai hadn't forgiven him after all.


	7. Make Everything Better

Chapter 6

Kai slightly flinched as Tyson's bedroom door opened and was quickly slammed shut. The bluenette had been like this for the last three days, and it was starting to get on Kai's last nerve. He knew Tyson was going through a hard time right now, but did he have to slam all the doors whenever he entered a room.

"I can't stand it!" The eight-year-old bluenette shouted and threw himself on his bed and buried his head into his pillow. "Why is Hiro so mad at me! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to destroy his science project!"

"You mean the one he had spent weeks working on, only to have you trip and smash it to pieces?" Kai asked smugly.

"Okay maybe he should be mad at me but _Kai,_" Tyson whined out the vampires name as if it would help Kai see how miserable he was. "I didn't mean it, and he won't talk to me now! Why does my brother hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you," Kai stated. He had been watching Tyson since the boy been born which meant he had been indirectly watching Hiro for eight years, and in those years Hiro had never hated Tyson. "He's upset. He can't help it. Wait a bit and he'll talk to you again, but if you keep trying to get him to talk then he'll continue to give you the silent treatment."

"If he loved me he would talk to me," Tyson murmured as he rolled over onto his side so he was facing Kai, who was leaning against a wall.

Kai sighed in frustration. No matter how many times he tried to explain to Tyson that you can love someone and still be angry with them the bluenette wouldn't listen. Sometimes he wondered why he even tried.

"At least you love me, right Kai?" Tyson smiled at Kai, expecting the vampire's answer to be a yes.

"Whatever."

Tyson frowned at the usual response. Why couldn't Kai just say he loved him? Maybe he really didn't love him? A year ago the vampire had told him that he was fond of him, but that didn't mean he loved him.

Knowing that Kai might not love him made Tyson's chest hurt. It hurt so much he wanted to cry, but he didn't because while Kai stayed and tried to comfort him when he cried he always had the feeling that Kai wasn't comfortable when he did it. He didn't want Kai to feel awkward. He wanted him to be happy.

"I'm going to feed." Kai stated suddenly and then without even waiting for Tyson's reaction he moved to the window, opened it, and jumped out of it.

Tyson laid there in silence before he felt something wet slide down his cheeks. Sitting up in his bed he touched his cheeks with his fingertips. Pulling his hand back he stared at the warm liquid on his fingers. Tears.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rei watched as Max sat at his desk hastily scribbling words down on a piece of paper. The cat like vampire knew what the blonde was writing. It was another letter to his mother, who now lived in the U.S. He knew Max missed his mother dearly, but there was nothing he could do and it frustrated him to no end.

"Rei?" Max asked quietly.

"Yes, Max?"

"Can you check my letter?" Max asked, holding his paper up to the vampire.

"Sure Max," Rei answered and took the paper from Max. Carefully Rei scanned over what Max had written down.

_Dear Mommy,_

_I really miss you. I love Daddy, but I love you too. I asked Daddy if I could have a dog but he said no. Can I please have a doggie Mommy? Rei says I shouldn't ask you. I no you say that Rei isn't real but he is! He's my best friend, xcept Tyson. Last night Daddy let me eat this werd sandwich. In it was a monster! I hate school! I like playing with the other kids, but I hate school! _

_Love, Max_

Rei smiled at the cute letter. He gave the letter back to Max. "There I an e in except. You spelled know wrong. It's spelled k-n-o-w. Weird is spelled w-e-i-r-d. As for that monster in your sandwich, it's not monster, it's mustard."

"No monster?" Max said heartbroken.

"No monster." Rei repeated.

Max pouted. "But I wanted to eat a monster!"

"Why?" Rei asked as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Because they eat kids like me!" Max reasoned. "If they can eat me then I can eat them!"

"I bet you can," Rei chuckled and made a biting motion with his mouth.

Giggling at Rei Max tried copied the vampire and pretended to bite something.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

It was midnight by the time Kai had managed to return to the dojo. His feeding had gone well and he had finished earlier than expected. He could have been back at the dojo sooner, but he needed some space.

Why was he like this? He used to be so strong. He had grown heartless during his years as a vampire, but Tyson somehow managed to tear down his walls and make him feel like how he felt before he had become a vampire. How could a child do that to him? Not even Rei, who had been his friend even before they became vampires, couldn't do such a thing. What made Tyson so different?

As Kai pondered over his thoughts Kai snuck back into the dojo, using all of his skills to avoid making a sound. He could have probably just walked down the hallway normally, but he didn't want to risk the possibility that someone might still be awake. When Kai came to Tyson's room he stopped in his tracks.

Lying down on the floor in front of the bluenette's room was Tyson curled up in a tiny ball shivering from the cold. Hadn't the kid's family noticed? Maybe Tyson had snuck out of the hallway after everyone had gone to sleep?

Leaning down he picked up the small child and cradled him to his chest. The bluenette stirred and murmured incoherently, "Kai."

"Did you wait for me?" Kai whispered to the child.

"Uh huh," Tyson managed to mumble out before falling asleep in the vampire's arms.

_Foolish child,_ Kai berated. _How did he even know if I was going to come back through the front door and not his window? _

Deciding to ponder over his frustration Kai opened the door to Tyson's bedroom and closed it behind him. Walking over to the bluenette's bed he placed the child in it and threw the messy covers over Tyson.

As he stared at Tyson Kai fought back the smile that was growing on his face. _Even if it was foolish, I have to admit it was nice having him there waiting for me. _


	8. They're Back

Chapter 7

"Rei! Rei! Come on Rei! Where are you?" A now ten-year-old Max called through his empty house. Entering his kitchen Max took off his blue backpack and tossed it carelessly onto the wooden table.

"You called?"

Turning around Max smiled at the raven-haired vampire. "Rei, you know I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Rei asked teasingly.

"Appear behind me. It's really creepy. I swear one of these days I'll be walking down the stairs and then I'll call for you and I'll fall down the stairs because you startled me." Max answered as he pulled out one of the chairs and took a seat. Unzipping his backpack he pulled out a green three ring binder. Opening it he flipped through the papers before stopping on a page. "So Rei, do you think you can help me with fractions?"

Taking a seat next to the blonde Rei looked over the sheet of paper covered with Math problems. "If I remember how to do it, but from the looks of it I can."

Max smiled. "Okay. I'll try solving the problems first and I'll tell you if I need help, is that okay with you?"

Rei nodded his head and watched as the boy got to work. As the minutes ticked by Rei folded his arms on top of the table, rested his head on top of them and let his mind wander. It'd been almost six years since he had first meet Max and he didn't regret spending them watching over the blonde.

The vampire felt himself smiling warmly at Max, but he didn't mind. Over the years he had grown to love Max. Often he found himself pondering about turning the boy, but he knew it would be best to wait till Max had aged more and then see if that's what the boy wanted too. Was this how Kai had felt after spending so much time with Tyson? No wonder he had been so mad when he had found Rei spying on the bluenette.

"Rei? Why are you looking at me like that?" Max asked innocently.

Rei blinked. Max's voice had knocked him out of his daze. "No reason. I'm just happy," Rei responded calmly.

"Oh!" Max was quiet and looked like he was thinking something over before he hesitantly spoke up. "I'm happy too Rei."

Warmth settled all around Rei. Knowing that Max was happy around him was like heaven to him. It was nice to know that centuries of drinking people's blood and only talking to Kai hadn't affected him too much.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tyson sat on the couch in the living room watching the TV screen intently. He had been flipping through the channels when he found Pokemon on. Having found nothing else on he decided to watch it. Sadly Kai was forced to watch it also.

"I wish I had a Charizard…" Tyson mumble half consciously as the orange dragon on the TV screen set a boy with black hair and a blue vest aflame.

Kai shook his head in disappointment and pity. He knew Tyson was still a child, but would he really want a fire-breathing dragon that couldn't be controlled? Kai certainly hoped not. At least Tyson wasn't watching that other anime, what was it called? Haru and Guu? He swore that anime took anyone's IQ who watched it and lowered it by ten points.

"Hey Kai why don't you come out of the shadows and sit on the couch with me?" Tyson asked, secretly hoping Kai would accept the offer.

Someone must have heard Tyson's prayer because Kai silent left the shadows and took a seat next to Tyson. Luckily no one would be home for another hour, so Kai didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him.

Tyson sighed in contentment and leaned his head against Kai's shoulder. The vampire stiffened but relaxed at the contact, causing Tyson to smile and snuggle closer. "Thanks Kai."

"Hn."

Chuckling at the normal reply Tyson went back to watching Pokemon. He knew Kai didn't enjoy watching anime with him as much as Max did, but it was nice that Kai watched it with him nonetheless. "Maybe when I'm older you'll like my anime choices better Kai."

"Hn."

"Jerk," Tyson insulted, but it came out sounding happy and playful.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rei wiped the blood off his mouth as he finished off his meal. Dropping the unconscious body he looked around him cautiously to make sure no one saw what he had just done. When he couldn't find anyone he used his enhanced speed to disappear from the scene. If anyone had been nearby they would have seen nothing but a white streak.

The wind played with Rei's hair as he ran through the town. Lights shined in Rei's eyes, but he didn't mind, he had grown used to the lights years ago. He dodged all the people walking on the sidewalk as he made his way back to Max's house, but something silver caught his eye. Stopping in his tracks Rei looked in the direction he had seen the silver. Time seemed to stand still as Rei's world came crashing down.

Two people who looked to be in their late teens stood leaning against the edge of the deserted ally across the street. One was a tall female with glowing ruby eyes that shined with malice. Her face was as pale as the moon and she wore a long flowing red dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair went down past her waist and was beautiful silver. Next to her stood a man who looked around the same age. The man had the same deathly pale skin as the woman. His hair was pitch black and tied in a low ponytail that stopped an inch above his shoulders. He was wearing black baggy jeans with a muscle-T that hugged his lithe yet muscular form. His eyes were steely gray and gave off a mischievous look.

Rei took a step back in terror. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! But as the couple caught his gaze and gave him matching wicked smirks he knew that all hope of them not being who he thought they were was impossible. Willing for his feet to move he ran off in the direction of the dojo. He had to warn Kai.

Laughter echoed behind Rei as he ran. He knew they found his fear entertaining, but wouldn't you be scared too in his place? After all they could ruin everything.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Tyson asked, sitting up in his bed.

The vampire shook his head and pushed Tyson back down onto the bed. "Nothing. Now sleep."

"But Kai," Tyson pleaded, giving Kai a pout.

"No buts," Kai responded. He knew something was going to happen. Something horrible, but he didn't want to worry Tyson with it. "Go to sleep."

Sighing in defeat Tyson pulled his blankets closer to his body and snuggled into his mattress. He wished Kai would tell him what was wrong, but he knew Kai wouldn't. Over the years he had learned Kai tended to keep to himself. If only he could find a way to open up the vampire's heart more. Rei had told him countless times that he had already done that years ago, and he knew it was true from the stories the two vampires had told him about themselves, but he wasn't satisfied. He knew he could do better and open Kai's heart completely, but it wasn't easy.

A weight settled on the bed next to Tyson. Squinting his eye open the bluenette searched for the object that was responsible for the new weight. His eyes widen in both shock and happiness when he saw Kai sitting beside him. "Scoot over," The vampire commanded. Wordlessly Tyson obeyed and moved over to the other side of his bed.

Once he had enough space Kai laid down on Tyson's bed and wrapped his around the bluenette, pulling Tyson closer to his side. The bluenette gasped in shock, but laid his head on Kai's chest and smiled.

"Happy?" Kai asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Tyson laughed quietly while burying his head into the duel haired vampire's chest. "Yes. Very."

Hours passed and Tyson finally fell asleep, but Kai didn't move. He secretly enjoyed holding the ten-year-old. Everything was so calm and quiet and it made the moment more precious.

"K-Kai," A breathless voice said.

Tensing Kai berated himself. He had been so busy watching over Tyson that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. He was only lucky that the owner of the new voice wasn't an enemy. "What is it Rei?"

Rei's face shone with fear, confusion, and disbelief in the darkness. "S-sorry," the raven haired vampire said. "I didn't mean to disturb you and Tyson, Kai, but this is an emergency."

"What is it?" Kai asked growing irritated and worried. What could have possibly made Rei act this way? It was like the other vampire was waiting for the shadows to come alive and attack.

"They're here Kai. Our Sires are here, and they know we are too."


	9. I'd Die To Know You Love Me

Chapter 8

"Hey Max," Tyson started, "Has Rei been acting weird lately?" The two kids were at the park sitting on the swings, rocking back and forth a little whenever there was a breeze, but other than that they remained unmoving.

Max looked up from the ground and stared at his friend. How had Tyson known? Was he psychic or something? "Yeah! He's still as nice as always but he acts as if someone is going to attack him, and he doesn't follow me around as much. In fact I'm not even sure if he's here right now or not."

"Same with Kai!" Tyson shouted in shock. In all his life Kai had never left his side unless it was to go feed, but now the vampire was always gone, and Kai no longer let him hug him. It was as if all Tyson's hard work at unfreezing the vampire's heart had been for nothing. "A week ago he had been acting a little strange but since then he's been distant!"

Max nodded his head in understanding. "Same with Rei, but last week he had gone out to feed and didn't return until really late. Do you think they hate us?"

"No!" Tyson shouted instantly. There was no way Kai could hate him! He loved Kai! Kai was always there for him. He had never done anything to upset the vampire had he? No he couldn't have! "They can't hate us Max! They just can't!"

"Whoa! Tyson it was just a suggestion. Don't take it so literally." Max said swinging his swing away from Tyson a little. "I'd hate for that to be the case too, but you have to admit what other explanation can there be?"

"I know, but," Tyson paused. He didn't know what he was trying to say. He knew there was a reason for his sudden panic but he couldn't place. Sighing in frustration he started kicking his legs up and down to get his swing moving a little bit. "I don't know. I just can't stand the thought, okay? It's hard for me to except."

The blonde thought about what Tyson had just said and formed a theory. "Maybe it's because he's been around you since you were a baby? It could also be because of your shaky relationship with your brother."

"Okay, now you've lost me," Tyson stated while rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "I understand the whole him being around since I was a baby thing, but where does my relationship with my brother come into this?"

"It's hard to explain," Max answered while frowning. He tried to find the right words to say what he meant. "You love your brother, correct?" Tyson nodded his head. "You love Kai right?" Again Tyson nodded his head. "But your not sure if your brother loves you?" Tyson frowned but nodded his head. "I believe that you're scared Kai might become like your brother. That you'll love him, but you won't ever know if he loves you back."

"That's my relationship with him now!" Tyson laughed. He probably had one of the weirdest relationships in the world.

Max chuckled but continued. "True Tyson, but what if you found out Kai hated you? Wouldn't that mean that there's a good shot of Hiro hating you too?"

Tyson stopped his swing as realization dawned on him. Kai was his friend, and he took care of him and watched over him. Kai could also leave whenever he chose, but he didn't. If a friendship like that went sour what were chances that his relationship with his brother would last. "Everyone hates me!" Tyson shouted.

Max laughed at his friend's antics. "Tyson, you know that's not true."

Tyson smiled. "I know, but still it's funny."

"Not really," Max stated.

"It had you laughing."

"I have a weird sense of humor."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Are you leaving again?" Tyson asked solemnly.

Kai turned his head to the ten-year-old. The look Tyson was giving him tore his heart in two. The bluenette was staring up at him with sadness, longing, confusion, and betrayal. The boy looked like he was going to break down and cry soon. Keeping his face clear of any emotions Kai opened the dojo's door and stepped out into the night while tossing his answer to Tyson over his shoulder. "Yes, I'll be back later tonight."

"Grandpa isn't here," Tyson stated. He knew this sentence would prolong Kai's departure. The vampire still worried about him he knew. Sadly even Kai's worry wouldn't keep him there long. "Hiro is supposed to watch me, but he's busy working on an essay. I'm going to have no one to play with."

"Watch TV," Kai replied apathetically. Deep down he did care, but if he stayed in one place too long his or Rei's sire would find him, and if they found him with Tyson who knew what they would do to the child.

"Okay," Tyson whispered brokenly and retreated back into the dojo.

Kai wanted nothing more than to chase after the child and explain everything to him, but he couldn't. While Tyson was older and understood things better he was still too young to know what was going on. It would be unfair and cruel to him. So closing his heart to the pain he was feeling Kai left the dojo.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

At Max's house a similar conversation was taking place.

"If you're going to leave can you at least tell me where?" Max asked. He knew the chances of Rei answering were slim to none, but he hoped that maybe Rei would be kind enough to at least give him that small amount of information.

As Max expected Rei shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't."

The blonde felt tears in his eyes forming. He knew something was wrong but no one would tell him. He was tired of being kept in the dark. "Is it because I'm too young? A few years ago you told me I was going to act older than my age because of my parents got divorced. You said the tragedy would help me see the world in a different light, and give me a better understanding of things and people's emotions. Well right now I can tell you're hiding something from me, something big. You never hid anything from me before, so why now? If I'm really more mature than most kids my age then at least give some information. Don't leave me wondering what's going on."

Silence filled the blonde's bedroom as Rei stared at Max in shock. He would have never expected such a speech from a child. And he had to admit that Max was right. He did deserve a little more information, but not too much.

Crouching down so he was at Max's eye level Rei tried to give Max as much information as he could without revealing everything to the child. "About a week ago I ran into two people that Kai and I knew. Kai and I have been out every night to make sure nothing goes wrong while they're here."

"Are they vampires like you and Kai?" Max asked innocently. When Rei nodded his head Max's face lit up. "So then they're your friends!"

Rei smiled sadly at Max. The child would never know how wrong he was. Kai and Rei both despised they're sires. If they could they would kill them both. The rage and hatred that existed in their hearts was unbelievable, but then again when you live for centuries how can that bottled up hate not grow until no words could describe it? But Rei wouldn't let Max know this. "Yes they're friends."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tyson sat outside the dojo looking up at the stars. He found out that when Kai wasn't around the only thing that could comfort him at night was the stars, but even then their comfort was minuscule. The pain in his heart was indescribable. It burned and tore at him. It made him want to scream and cry out, but he held it in. Crying now would be meaningless. It wasn't like anyone would hear him. He was all alone.

At the thought of being alone tears formed in Tyson's eyes. _No! Don't cry! Don't cry!_ Tyson mentally yelled at himself. _It's okay. I don't care if Kai doesn't love me anymore. I don't care if Hiro doesn't either. I don't care if grandpa hates me. I don't care if the world hates me. I'm happy! I'm happy! I have to be!_ But as he tried to fight back his tears they grew with each thought he had. Nothing would stop them.

_I give up!_ Tyson shouted in his head and wrapped his arms around his legs and brought his knees up to his chin. The tears continued to pour down his face and he could feel his body shake painfully from his sobs. He couldn't hold it anymore. He felt horrible. He must have done something wrong to deserve this.

"Poor crying child," a melodic voice whispered.

Tyson stopped crying at the sound of a voice he had never heard before. The voice sounded like nothing he had heard before. It was musical, yet held a deadly edge to it.

"You love Kai so much yet he left you here alone with a brother who doesn't want you," the voice sang from deep within the shadows.

"Who are you?" Tyson whispered fearfully.

Emerging from the shadows, just as Kai did, a beautiful woman appeared. Her hair was long and silver and glowed in the moonlight. She wore a long red silk gown that Tyson had never seen before. On her face was a heart-warming smile. In the eyes of a child she looked perfectly angelic. "I am an acquaintance of Kai. I'm sorry he has been ignoring you lately. You must be terribly lonesome."

Tyson nodded his head eagerly. If this woman knew Kai then she must be nice. Kai wouldn't know any mean people.

Gracefully the woman moved so she was standing in front of Tyson. Still giving the bluenette a smile she placed her hand on his head and began to stroke his long silky blue locks. "You have beautiful hair, Child. Then again everything about you shows the promise of becoming beautiful. Right now you're cute, but as your body matures your beauty will show. I can tell."

Tyson blushed and giggled at the woman. No one had very called him beautiful before, it was nice. He let her continue to stroke his hair as she continued to talk to him.

"You just want your Kai back, don't you?" The woman asked. Tyson nodded his head excitedly. Maybe this woman knew how to get Kai back. "I can help you, but you have to do as I say."

Tyson didn't notice how her voice went from a beautiful melody to vicious and demanding as she spoke her last sentence. He was too happy that he might get Kai to come back to him. "I'll do whatever you want just as long as I get Kai back."

The woman's smile turned wicked, but Tyson still was too excited to notice. Taking the boy's hand in her own she led the boy away from the dojo. "Very well. First we must go somewhere else."

"And then we'll see Kai?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"Yes," the woman spoke. "Then you will finally see your Kai again."


	10. Prey

Chapter 9

"Rei?" Max called out into the unlit hallway. Rain was pouring outside and the thunder roared as lightening lit the house for a brief second. Max was growing more fearful by the second. His father was fast asleep, but Rei had yet to come home. What if he was caught in the storm? Whimpering Max tried not to show his fear.

Everything seemed so much more threatening tonight. He'd wandered around his house in the middle of the night millions of times before, but never had he been afraid like he was now. His heart was pounding against his chest and sweat was caking his body. His breathing came out uneven and his body was shaking uncontrollably.

_Maybe a glass of milk will help,_ Max thought silently. He'd give anything to stop feeling like someone was going to pounce on him at any second. It felt utterly horrible to be so scared and not be able to do anything about it. He hadn't felt this helpless since his parents' fighting.

"Did Rei ever tell you that vampires can smell fear?" a cryptic voice sang from the shadows.

Max jumped and spun around in circles trying to catch sight of the owner of the voice, but no one was there. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he really so terrified that he was hearing voices now?

"Your fear radiates off you in waves young one," The voice said again with a cackle.

Whimpering Max scooted away from where he thought the sound was coming from. "I don't like this game any more," he cried.

"A game?" Cruel malevolent laughter echoed off the walls.

Max protectively wrapped his arms around himself and tried to hold in his tears. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. What was going on? Who was in his house? "W-who a-are yo-you?" the blonde stuttered out.

"That answer is quite simple really." The voice said joyfully, no longer bouncing off the walls.

Finally able to locate where the voice was coming from Max turned to find a man dressed in black with steely gray eyes staring intently at him sitting on his couch. Involuntarily Max shivered at the gaze he was receiving, which caused the man to smirk.

Max didn't like the man's smirk. Unlike Kai's or Rei's it held evil intent behind it. When Rei and Kai smirked it just looked smug or teasing, but this man looked as if he were thinking up all the possible ways to kill the blonde there on the spot.

"What?" The man said while tilting his head to the side. "Don't tell me I scared you. I was just fooling around." The man smiled at Max but when the blonde retreated back a step the man frowned. "Don't tell me Rei didn't tell you who I am?"

"Rei said he had a friend visiting," Max's voice was shaky, but he spoke anyways. "He said he was going to make sure that there wouldn't be any trouble while you were here."

The man smiled wickedly down at the child revealing his white flesh piercing fangs. Max could feel himself gulp down his terror at the sight. He'd never been afraid when he had seen Rei's fangs but for the first time in his life did he realize how much danger came from those two teeth. "Did he now?" The man spoke in an amused tone.

"So you're Rei's friend right?" Max asked hopefully.

A dark chuckle filled the air. "No child, Rei and I are not friends."

Max's hopeful expression dropped and he began to back away from the vampire. "What are you to Rei then? Why would he make sure you are safe while you're here?"

The man laughed at Max's innocence and took a step towards the boy. "Child, think about what Rei said to you? What were his exact words?"

_Kai and I have been out every night to make sure nothing goes wrong while they're here. _

Max gasped in horror as the words clear as day filled his head. Rei hadn't meant that Kai and him would be helping this man by keeping him out of trouble, but by preventing him from causing it. Before the thought fully processed through Max's head he turned and ran for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" The man yelled and gave chase after the blonde child.

Max knew he couldn't out run a vampire, but he had to try. Pushing himself to the limit he ran, jumping over furniture, and tossing items to the ground, anything to stall. He might have made it too if half way up the stairs the vampire hadn't grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

Panic spread through Max. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. His blood raced through his veins painfully fast, and the only thoughts he could form were screams of mercy and begging to not die. Was this how it felt for all of Rei's victims. What a cruel fate. The feeling of being prey was the worst feeling in the world.

Opening his mouth Max tried to scream for help but no sound came out. Instead his lungs burned from the sudden loss of air, and he became deafer to the world around him.

The vampire chuckled at the pathetic sight Max made. It was always fun to take people who said they loved the supernatural and then turn them into fear stricken idiots. "Poor baby. Rei may have told you about vampires but you want to know something?" The vampire leaned down close so he was whispering in Max's ear, causing the blonde to hyperventilate. "Knowing about something and actually experiencing it are two different things."

Those were the last words Max heard before his world went black.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rei brushed back his wet bangs in an annoyed manner. The rain was still pouring which wasn't good news for Kai and him. "This is useless! The rain is washing away their scent! There is no way we can find them in this weather!"

"We have to keep trying." Kai persisted. "Not just for us, but for Tyson and Max. If our Sires get a hold of them who knows what they'll do."

Rei kept silent. Pondering what Kai said. "What makes us so sure they'll hurt Max and Tyson. I'm sure it's us they want, considering what we did all those years ago."

Kai glared at Rei as they searched up and down the empty streets not minding the freezing cold rain. "Did you not forget what they did shortly after they turned us! They killed ort families! Our mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, grandparents, any blood relation we had they killed!"

Rei balled his hands into fists. Even after centuries his hatred for their sires could not be tamed, but still… "We got our revenge centuries ago, Kai, and they know it. So now they're out for their own revenge, but Tyson and Max have nothing to do with this! Why would they want to bring them into this?"

Kai's glare grew more intense. "Because they know we care about them," he hissed out venomously.

"But what pleasure would they get out of hurting children?" Rei asked frustrated.

Kai laughed half-heartedly at the question. "What pleasure do you get out of hunting your prey Rei?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: In the last chapter I meant to tell everyone what a Sire was, but I forgot. Sorry about that, so I'll now have Tyson and Max explain it.

Tyson & Max: (dressed in Scientist costumes) Thank you Akira.

Tyson: A sire is the creator vampire. When a vampire creates another vampire (also referred to as a fledgling) the new vampire refers to it as its sire.

Max: For example: If Rei were to turn me into a vampire he would be my sire and I would be his fledgling. However if Kai were to turn me into a vampire Kai would be my sire, not Rei.

Akira: Any questions?


	11. Insecurities Take Control

Chapter 10

Sirens rung loudly through the city. Kai ran as fast he could in their direction with Rei hot on his tail. Sirens meant someone was in danger, and if they were lucky whoever was in danger had a run in with their sires. Of course it would be upsetting to know someone suffered at the hand of their sires, but at least they would have a clue as to where they could find the two now.

"Kai!" Rei shouted from behind the dual haired vampire. "Doesn't this seem like the way to Tyson's house?"

The vampire froze in his tracks. Rei was right. The sirens sounded like they were heading for Tyson's house. Kai's instincts took over and he ran as fast his inhuman abilities would allow him while shouting over his shoulder, "Rei, go back to Max! If our sires attacked Tyson there's a good chance they attacked Max!"

Kai didn't need to tell Rei twice. Before he even finished his first sentence Kai could hear the other vampire running in the opposite direction. Kai could only pray they weren't too late.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Max groaned. His head felt like it was spilt in two. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was a scary man being in his house.

"Are you awake Max?"

The mentioned blonde moaned in response to the question. Shivering Max curled into a little ball. It was so cold. The ground felt as if it were a rock frozen in ice. And as hard as he tried his body wouldn't warm up. Why was he so cold?

Opening his eyes Max tried to find out where he was, but whimpered in fear when he saw nothing but darkness. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Max shivered again, but this time in cold terror as realization dawned on him. He had been captured and without his sight there wasn't anyway to know where he was, thus there was no way to escape. Sure he could try to escape, but there chances of him escaping uninjured were slim to none.

"Max?"

Max turned his head to sound of the voice. Frowning he tried to place where he had heard that voice before. He knew that it was familiar to him and he should be able to recognize it easy, but his mind was too muddled to place it to a person. "Who are you?"

The voice laughed at him. "I'm your best friend and you forgot me. I feel so loved now," the voice responded sarcastically.

"Tyson?"

"The one and only!"

"Tyson!" Max shouted and joy and searched frantically for his friend, but he knew it was pointless. He couldn't see anything. All he could do was wait for Tyson to speak again and try to locate the bluenette through sound. "Keep talking Tyson. I'm going to try and find you."

"I'm right in front of you," Tyson replied cheerfully. "I'm so glad the woman didn't lie. She said her friend was going to get you, and then Kai and Rei would come and get us, and that's when the party would start."

As Max crawled towards Tyson's voice his face paled. "Tyson, I don't think that's a good thing."

"Why?"

Max's hand touched something. It felt like jeans. Figuring that he must be touching Tyson's leg he removed his hand from the jean like material and moved to sit next to where he guessed the boy to be. "Because the person who came to get me wasn't exactly what I would call nice."

"Oh Max," Tyson laughed at his friend and Max felt the boy lean against him. "He was probably teasing you."

"He wasn't Tyson," Max said bitterly. If there had been any light in the room Tyson would have seen Max's eyes cloud over with fear, worry, anger, and some other unidentified emotion. "For the first time in my life Tyson I was scared, and I don't mean I'm scared of heights scared. I mean pure soul wrenching terror. I could barely breath, and it felt like my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. For the first time ever I thought I was going to die."

"It was just a joke Max," Tyson tried to convince his friend, but Tyson's own voice reflected his doubt and fear.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Police cars swarmed around the dojo. Hiro was busy talking to one of the officers explaining the situation, while Tyson grandfather listened intently, trying to understand what happened while he had been gone. Once the old man had found out about Tyson's disappearance he began to yell at everyone and everything in frustration.

In the trees sat Kai, who was too deep in shock to take notice of everything going on around him. He didn't even bother to hide himself in the shadows. Tyson was gone. The one person he had ever cared about after he became a vampire. The one person who ever cared about him after finding out what he was. To think that it took centuries to find someone who loved him and it was child. A child that could now be dead because of him.

_It's all my fault,_ Kai could only think. The phrase repeated over and over again in his head like a chant. _Tyson could be dead because of me. Because I wasn't here to protect him. _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rei wasn't fairing much better. He had returned to the place that had become a second home to him only to find it trashed and Max's father calling the police, saying that his son had been kidnapped. The news had been too much for Rei to handle, so he ran for Max's room and locked the door. He knew he had to leave before the police arrived or else they would assume he was the one that kidnapped Max.

Punching the wall in frustration he tried to vent out his frustration. The house was filled with the scent of Max's fear, which drove him to greater depths of insanity.

Thoughts ran rampant in his head. Blurring together and becoming unclear. The only thought that could be understood in his head was thirst for blood and revenge against Max's kidnapper.


	12. Blood's Scent

Chapter 11

"It had to be a joke Max!" Tyson argued. Kai's friend had been so nice to him. She even said she would help him get Kai back. Her friend must have just been playing a joke on Max at the time and accidentally took it too far.

"Will you listen to yourself Tyson," Max hissed out. He knew Tyson didn't want to believe him but the bluenette had to. If he didn't then something could happen to Kai and Rei. "You keep saying it's a joke, but it wasn't and you know! Don't you think it's a little strange that just when Kai and Rei disappear these two new vampires appear?"

"No it doesn't!" But as hard as Tyson tried to deny he couldn't fight the feeling of dread as everything became clearer to him. Kai's sudden need for distance, the woman showing up, Max being unconscious when he arrived, and why they were in a dark room in some place Tyson had never seen before. These vampires weren't like Kai or Rei. They had a plan, and somehow Max and him were involved in it, and there was no escape for them. "It can't be."

Max felt his heart shatter at Tyson's defeated sounding tone. The blonde knew that Tyson believed him even if the bluenette denied it. There was no fighting the facts. "I'm not sure, but I think when Rei and Kai come they're going to try and kill them."

"No." Tyson whispered and balled his hands into fists at his sides. "This isn't what I wanted. I just wanted everything to go back to normal." Pulling his legs against his body Tyson rested his head against his knees and tried to hold back all the emotions he was felling. "I'm so sorry Max, this all my fault."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"It seems the blue haired one has finally figured it out," The black obsessed vampire laughed. "Oh how I love messing with the minds of humans. They are so amusing."

"If you must play with them play carefully. We still need them. All that is needed is a few cuts and then everything shall be set," the melodic voice of the female vampire danced through the room. "Maybe we should turn them after this. Hell knows we need more fledglings, especially considering what happened." The last part of her sentence came out as a deadly hiss. "Besides they will both become beautiful, and beauty should last forever."

The man smirked at his partner who was busy brushing her hair with an antique silver brush. "You always had a weakness for beauty. That's why you turned Kai."

"He did save me," she muttered breathlessly.

"Or so he thought he did," the man laughed cruelly.

"Must you laugh? It sounds so ugly." She whispered, but she knew his hearing would pick up on it.

"Must you always talk in that airy voice of yours! I swear your trying to seduce someone!" He glared at the woman.

The woman ignored his comment and instead stroked her hair lovingly. "You know I can become vicious when I want, but why should I always be that? It would make me look hideous, and considering that I only became a vampire because I sold my soul for eternal beauty and youth it would be hypocritical to do such a thing."

The man growled at her but made no comment. Instead he glanced at the door that led to where their two captives were being held. "Let's torture them already. They think vampires are their friends. They need to be taught how wrong that belief is. They must suffer." When the woman only continued to run her fingers through her hair he grew impatient. "It will torture both Kai and Rei! Don't you want that? After everything they have done?"

The female vampire stopped her movements. Her blood red eyes glowed with loathing. Voice becoming filled venom she tore her eyes away from her silver hair and regarded her partner hatefully. "Yes."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rei and Kai both stood silently in the park. It was the last place that held Max and Tyson's scents other than their own homes. The rain had stopped falling hours ago, and the sun was about to rise, but the two vampires remained unmoving. Everything was unreal to them. One moment they had both been saying goodbye to the two children and the next they found out Max and Tyson were gone.

"What are we going to do?" Rei asked, his voice holding no life to it.

"The rain has washed away all traces of our sires. We will have to wait until they make the first move." Kai answered just as dully.

"How could we have not seen it Kai?"

Kai looked at Rei in sympathy. He felt so much rage towards himself and his sires. He even felt some rage towards Hiro since he was supposed to be watching over Tyson, and from the information he had gathered last night the boy had been too busy working on that damn easy. "I don't know why. As I look back on everything it looks so obvious. How could we not see that they might find Max and Tyson any way? We've lived with them for years now. Our scent must cover them. It'd be easy to know they are important to us. We should have never left their sides."

Silence passed between the two friends. What else could they say? They both knew nothing could be done, but they couldn't just wait around.

"I wish we had a clue," Rei said under his breath.

"Congratulations, you just got one."

Both vampires spun around and glared at the new voice. The silver haired vampire sat comfortably on the swings, giving the boy's a cold disinterested look. "Now before you boys go chopping off my head," she said smugly, "remember I know where your little playmates are being kept, so behave yourselves."

"Kireina!" Kai shouted, " Where are Tyson and Max?"

The female vampire, now known as Kireina, ignored the question. "Tomorrow I shall let my partner do what he wishes to the two children. Rei, I'm sure you know what my partner is like, considering he is your sire. I am also sure over the years those two boys have fallen and gotten cuts so by now you both should know the scent of their blood. If you don't you shall not find them, for the only clue we are giving you is their blood."

Kai lunged at Kireina, but Rei held him back. "What do you mean their blood is our clue!" Kai yelled as he struggled against Rei's hold.

"Kai, Kai, Kai," Kireina spoke as if she were talking to a disobedient child. "If you really must know ask Rei." Before Kai could question her more Kireina vanished into the shadows.

Turning on Rei Kai glared down at the other vampire. "What did she mean!" He demanded.

Rei flinched, but held his ground. "My sire has always had an unstable bloodlust, and I don't mean that he needs blood, what I mean is that he needs to kill and harm things on a daily basis. From what I gather, tomorrow my sire shall be allowed to torture Max and Tyson, and if we wish to find them before they're killed we'll have to follow the scent of their blood. The only problem is that by the time we locate where their scent is coming from it may be too late."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Bladebreakers: (glaring)

Akira: What!

Bladebreakers: (glare harder)

Akira: Oh like you guys weren't expecting it!


	13. Bleeding For You

Chapter 12

"It shall be midnight soon."

Kireina stared at her partner. His eyes glowed with excitement and malice. She knew he had been waiting for this moment ever since she had gone to warn Kai and Rei of their intentions. Frowning at him she glanced at the door that blocked his only path to the two children. "Kurai, don't kill them unless Kai and Rei do show. If they don't then we shall keep the two children and when they're older we'll turn them."

Kurai glared at her. "Why should we do that? We should just kill them. It will destroy Rei and Kai. After that they'll beg for death. They don't even realize how deep their connection between those two children is."

The female vampire scoffed at what her partner said. "That is to be expected. They never did care much for being vampires. They barely know the basics. All they are aware of is that there are many different types of our kind and that we despise werewolves. Besides that little amount of information they know nothing. But they will soon find out more then they would like to know. As for why we should change the two children if our fledglings don't show up, the answer is simple. If Kai and Rei will beg for death after seeing their precious humans dead think how they will feel after finding out their humans are now vampires."

Kurai smirked as Kireina's plan began to make sense to him. "If our fledglings don't like being vampire's themselves it will be devastating to see the only people they care about turned into what they hate."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"It will be midnight in five minutes," Rei stated looking at a watch he had found lying around Max's room.

"Knowing how Kireina works she'll probably let your sire start torturing them at midnight," Kai replied. His whole body was stiff and alert. He was ready to start running the moment he caught the scent of either Tyson's or Max's blood.

Rei was in the same position. They weren't going to let Tyson or Max suffer longer than they had to. "I'm guessing Kireina is very timely."

"Only when she isn't obsessing over her looks," Kai answered. Only a few more minutes now. If only he knew where Tyson was being held then he wouldn't have to wait for Tyson to be tortured in order to find the boy.

"You do realize Max and Tyson could be being held in separate places?"

Kai nodded his head. "That's why I'll go when I smell Tyson's blood, and you'll leave when you smell Max's blood. If after fifteen minutes you don't smell Max's blood follow Tyson's blood scent, and vice versa for me. Understood?"

"Well aren't you just the little general," Rei teased half-heartedly.

"Shut up Kon!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

There was a loud screech as light poured into the dark room. Squinting their eyes Tyson and Max looked at where the source of light was coming from. Standing in the doorway that the two boys hadn't noticed was there was a man dressed in black clothing with the most wicked grin on his face. His fangs were poking out between his lips as he tried to hold back his laughter. Immediately Max recognized the man and scooted back in fear.

Feeling his friend move away from him Tyson looked at Max in confusion. Why was he afraid? The man didn't have a weapon or anything like that. He couldn't hurt them. Sure he was a little scary looking, but so was Kai. "Maxie, is this the guy who scared you?"

The blonde had the deer caught in the headlights look on his face. Slowly, almost forced, Max nodded his head. His body was shaking. Now that he was alone with the man with no one but Tyson everything seemed even more frightening, if that was even possible. _Please save me! Someone help!_ Max cried out mentally, but the words never made it to his lips.

"Nice to see you still remember me _Maxie,_" The name came out mockingly. Already Kurai could taste the blonde boy's fear and it was like a sweet drug for him. What made it all the better was that blonde's fear was affecting the other boy. The bluenette was radiating with fear, but it was a small amount. He'd have to fix that.

Approaching Tyson Kurai smiled sweetly to the child, or at least he tried to, it came out looking twisted. "Hello human child."

"I'm not a child!" Tyson shouted. "I'm ten years old!"

The vampire chuckled at Tyson's spunk. "My aren't you the feisty one." Leaning in close so that there was only an inch separating his face from Tyson's he breathed out, "You'll be the first."

Before Tyson could register what Kurai had said to him something hit him in the face. Placing his hand on the sore spot he glared at the vampire. "You slapped me!"

"I'll do more than that." Kurai formed his hand into a fist and aimed for Tyson's face, but this time he hit the wrong target.

Max jumped in front of Tyson and took the hit. The impact knocked the air out of Max's lungs and he fell to the ground, taking Tyson down with him.

"Max!" Tyson cried out. The blonde lay lifelessly on top of him. Tyson's heartbeat became faster and the world seemed to tilt out of his vision. All he could do was hug his friend closer to himself.

Kurai scowled at the show of friendship. No one got in his way, and if any dared then they suffered the consequences. Growling he ripped Max out of Tyson's arms. The bluenette cried out in horror and tried to grab his friend away from Kurai, but the vampire shoved Tyson to the ground with a kick. "Interfere and your turn will be twice as painful!"

Tyson could only clutch his side and try to will the pain away. Kai had always told him that a vampire's strength was great than a human's and now he believed it. His sides were searing with pain and Kurai hadn't even tried to kick him that hard.

Kurai sneered as he watched Max slowly stir from his daze. His punch must have had a little more force than he intended it to have if already the boy's mind was fading in and out. Deciding to have more fun with his new toy, Kurai switched his hold on the blonde so now he was holding Max by his blonde hair.

A groan of pain was uttered by Max and Kurai took this as a sign for him to continue. Mercilessly he swung the boy by his hair and into a wall. He could here Tyson screaming in the background to stop, but no sound other than a hoarse moan was heard from the blonde. Scowling he did it again and again until he heard the blonde scream out in anguish, and that wonderful cracking sound of bones breaking. Carelessly he tossed Max to the ground.

Max fell to the ground with a thud. If he had the strength he would have screamed. The corners of his vision were turning black, and the cries and pleads from Tyson were becoming softer. He would have fallen unconscious by now if it weren't for the pain. It was almost ironic, he knew he had heard somewhere that if a person feels enough pain they will go unconscious, yet here he was still awake.

Something warm and soft trailed down his lip. Instinctively Max stuck his tongue out to lick it away, but was shocked when the sweet salty coppery taste of blood filled his senses.

"Doesn't it taste good?" Kurai asked from somewhere above him. "The taste of blood filled with fear. It's truly the most wonderful taste in the world. Sadly though, I haven't yet drawn enough blood from the two of you. Kai and Rei won't be able to find you until you've bleed at least a quarter of your blood. Maybe if they were hundred feet away instead of miles then they would be able to find you through that little bit of blood."

Max felt something cold touch his neck, and again Tyson cried out. He heard something coming towards him, and then the sound of some type of collision, and finally a thud. Max winced as his mind pieced together what could possibly be responsible for those sounds. Tyson must have tried to save him.

Tyson glared up at Kurai, who now held a knife in his hand. How the man had gotten the knife the bluenette had yet to find out. All he knew was that he had to save Max. Tyson tried to stand up but his legs gave out underneath him. His newest punch from Kurai had made contact with his lower abdomen, and now his whole body felt as if it were made of jell-o. Biting his lip he tried to stand up again but this time Kurai pinned him down.

The vampire straddled the boy's waist. He held Tyson's wrist down so the boy wouldn't be able to escape. Scowling at the bluenette Kurai hissed out venomously, "If you truly wish for me to torture you, you should have just said something." With that said he let go of Tyson's wrist and picked up the knife he had been holding seconds before. He raised it over Tyson's neck and moved to slice the skin there but stopped.

Kurai cackled. His whole body shook with joy, and Tyson felt what little courage he had ebb away from him. Kurai's steel colored eyes looked upon him with hunger. "No, I won't use a knife to make you bleed. It's time you learn where you stand when it comes to vampires."

Without warning Kurai leaned down and with his fangs pierced Tyson's neck. Tyson gasped out in both shock and pain. This was nothing like he expected. He'd always thought he could handle being bitten, but this was horrible. As the life giving liquid left him his body became unbearably hot. Flames licked at his face, arms, legs, everywhere! All the bruises he now carried became achingly hollow. His breath was coming out in rapid huffs and seared his throat.

Just when Tyson though he was going to pass out Kurai pulled away with a smug look on his face. "Always remember a vampire only sees a human as prey. They are our food. Kai was probably only using you for some free blood."

Tyson shook his head, not wanting to believe Kurai, but he couldn't fight the sinking feeling in his chest as the vampire uttered those words.


	14. Save Me

Chapter 13

"Kurai!" The name came out as a hiss, causing the mentioned vampire to frown.

Turning to face the owner of the voice he glared at the sliver haired vampire who was glaring heatedly at him. "Kireina," his own voice matched her ferocity evenly. "What are you doing in here! You're supposed to be watching for any signs of Rei and Kai!"

Scowling Kireina moved towards her partner. For a few silent moments nothing happened, but suddenly the room was filled with the loud echoing sound of a slap. A red handprint appeared on Kurai's face, but he seemed unaffected by it. "There is no point in waiting for them, _Kurai_, if the two children don't bleed. Draining the blood from them won't be of any use. Their blood must be spilt, not drank. You should know better."

"I was just enjoying myself _Kireina_," Kurai spat the name out as if it were poison in his mouth. "What better way to teach them a lesson than to show that what they really are in the eyes of their loved ones. Food."

"Torturing them is only a minor goal Kurai, or have you forgotten?"

"Never!"

"Very well," Kireina said with a nod of her head, but as she did this she moved closer to the two boys lying on the floor. Crouching down she picked up Kurai's knife and stared at it lifelessly. "If you will not spill their blood correctly then I shall."

Kurai looked like he was about to argue, but a warning glare from his partner and he bit his tongue. Kireina pulled Max's weak body closer to her. As much as she wanted to have Kai appear Tyson had already lost too much blood and if they wished to use him later they couldn't allow him to lose anymore blood. "Take watch Kurai, I'm sure Rei will be here before Kai. After all it's his human that will be the first to lose its blood."

At this Kurai's cruel twisted smile was back on his face. Finally he would have his revenge against Rei. No one crossed his path and survived. Excited and anxious to cause someone pain he ran out of the dark room leaving Kireina alone with the two children.

Her blood red eyes looked dully upon Max's body. "Such a beautiful child, I'd hate to destroy your beauty, so I shall make you look like a fallen angel. Yes, a fallen angel. Not even I can compare to the beauty of a fallen angel. The way their bodies reflect the sorrows and pains they've suffered." As if in a trance she lifted up Max's arms. The boy moaned from the movement, but she was too deep in her own mind to notice.

Slowly, almost teasingly she ran Kurai's knife against the blonde's pale wrist. The boy's body shivered from the cold contact, but she paid no mind. Already she could see where she would cut. Tightening her hold on the blade she pressed it against Max's skin, this time drawing blood. The red liquid dribbled down the boy's arm, it was a delicious sight, but Kireina controlled her hunger. She made another slice and another. At first it looked like all she was doing was cutting lines, but soon the lines began to form shapes, and the shapes became pictures until engraved on Max's arm was a blood rose surrounded by thrones.

"Beautiful," Kireina breathed out, and started her work on the other arm.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rei took off at blinding speed he didn't even warn Kai, but he knew the dual haired vampire understood. Max's blood filled his senses, driving him over the edge, for with the scent of Max's blood also came the scent of the boy's fear. It was a bitter-sweet scent. While he himself couldn't stand the scent, his vampire side relished in it.

Minutes passed and still Rei hadn't found the blonde. How far had his sire taken the boy? It couldn't be too far. If Max was too far then he wouldn't be able to smell his blood, so at least that was a good sign.

As the scent grew stronger Rei found himself standing in the woods in front of an old factory. The vampire balled his hands into fist as he tried to control his anger. He couldn't explain it but now that he was so close to Max it was like he was not only smelling the child's fear, but feel it too.

Kicking in the old factory door Rei glared into the dark room. Max wasn't in this room, he could sense it, but someone else was. "Come out now!" he commanded.

A dark chuckle of amusement was his answer. "Well if it isn't my little fledgling Rei. Kireina was right, you did show up first. Too bad about your human though, I can tell he's nothing more than a _sweet, innocent child,_" Kurai said the last part mockingly. "He must be so scared. To be tortured is a horrible experience."

Rei growled and lunged at where he assumed his sire was hiding. Even his vampire eyes couldn't detect Kurai in this darkness. _Damn it! If he wasn't wearing all black I could see him!_

"Behind you."

Just as Rei turned around a kick landed in his gut. Unable to control his reactions Rei gasped for air, and Kurai took advantage of this moment. The darker vampire clamped his hands together and with all his might slammed them down on Rei's head. Kurai smirked when he heard the sickening sound of Rei's bones cracking.

Jumping back Rei managed to avoid another blow. Once again he tried to locate Kurai, but the other vampire blended into his surroundings too well.

"Silly Rei," Kurai cackled, "Your eyes are completely useless here!" Before Rei knew what hit him he was sprawled on the floor.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Stop it!"

Kireina was pushed away from Max, before she could finish marking the boy's other arm. Glowering down at whoever had stopped her from finishing her task she blinked in surprise at seeing the young bluenette standing in front of her with a glare on his face and breathing deeply.

"Stop it!" He shouted at her. "Leave Max alone! He didn't do anything to you! Can't you see he's hurt? He passed out a long time ago! Please just leave him alone!"

Kireina stared at the boy. She could smell the salty tears that poured from his eyes. Did he really care so much for his friend that he would put his own life at risk by drawing attention to himself? "You're foolish. Not only have you lost a good portion of your blood but now you try to protect your friend when you're the one in greater danger."

"Max is my friend!" Tyson cried. He couldn't let this woman harm his friend any more. He had been foolish to trust her. "I love him, and I'll protect him, and he'd do the same for me!"

"You're only a child," she scoffed at him. "You only say that because you think nothing can kill you. It's only with time and age do you realize these things. Once you see how real death is you'll no longer be able to say those things. You may love your friend dearly, but that doesn't change your instinct, an instinct that all creatures have, the instinct to live."

"You're wrong!" Tyson yelled. "I'll always protect my friends, no matter what! Just like how Kai will come to save me!"

Kireina laughed at the boy. "Do you really believe that? How much do you know about Kai? Or even Rei for that matter? I'm sure they've told you stuff, but you've never seen their true selves. They've always been nice to you, but they have never shown what it truly means to be a vampire. All vampires, whether they wish it or not, become cruel and heartless. Take Kurai for example, I met him shortly after he was turned, and he was the sweetest boy ever created, but now look at him, he's a blood thirsty monster."

"Kai and Rei would never become like that crazy man!" Tyson tried to protest but the words Kurai had spoken to him before echoed in his head and his voice faltered.

"Really?" Kireina looked at Tyson in amusement. She leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear. "Let me tell you something about Rei and Kai. Centuries ago they went on a killing spree and killed all of Kurai's and my fledglings. Countless vampires dead, and by their hands. Some had never hurt a fly, and only drank for food, not to kill, but Kai and Rei killed all of them nonetheless. Tell me now child, are Rei and Kai still nothing like my partner Kurai?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Sorry If I don't update in a while. Something just happened that might keep me from writing for a while.


	15. Life Sedated

Chapter 14

Life Sedated

"You're lying," Tyson whispered as he took a step back from Kireina. "Kai and Rei would never do that!"

"Child," once again the female vampire's voice took on a sweet calming tone. "Use your head. Why would Kurai and I want to hurt Kai and Rei unless they did something to us?"

"Because you're evil!" Tyson shouted and took another step back.

"Tsk. Tsk." Kireina shook her head at the child and smiled at him. Her sliver fangs shined in the dark room, making Tyson shiver. The predatory gleam in her eyes reminded the bluenette how powerless he was. "You're still too young. You still see every thing as black and white. Tell me Tyson, let's say there are two children. The first child steals the second child's toy. In retaliation the second child hits the first child. Who is the good guy and who is the bad guy in this situation?"

"The first one obviously!" Tyson said smugly. What was Kireina up to? As far as Tyson could tell she was just asking a simple question, but he knew that wasn't it. She was setting him up, but for what?

Smirking Kireina stood up from her spot on the ground. "Really? But the second child hit the first one. Was that really fair? And isn't it always the bad guys who throw the first punch?"

"Okay, you got me there, so the second kid is the bad guy."

Kireina shook her head. "But the first one stole. Only bad guys steal."

"Fine! Then they're both bad guys!" Tyson was growing frustrated. What was Kireina trying to prove? Why was she asking so many questions and not trying to kill him and Max?

Chuckling Kireina shook her head again. She could sense the anger radiating off of the small child. "Good guys are usually the victims and both children were victims, but at the same time they were both the ones causing the other pain. Do you understand yet? Things aren't as simple as the seem."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You just said I was evil, correct?" When Tyson nodded his head Kireina continued. "And I just proved to you that things are not as simple as they seem?" Another nod. "Then doesn't that mean that I'm not evil?"

"No!" Tyson answered immediately but his head was still thinking it over. Kireina was right about things not being as simple as black and white, but that didn't mean she wasn't evil.

"You're lying," Kireina replied coyly. "I can hear it in your voice, your doubt. You want to believe I'm evil, because if I am that means there is a good chance I just lied to you, and Kai isn't really a killer."

"You're wrong!" Tyson yelled and clenched his hands into fists. His body shook with anger. He knew she was evil! She had to be! Especially after what she did to Max! But what if she was telling the truth? Then that means Rei and Kai killed what would be considered her family, and if that's true she only hurt Max out of revenge.

_No! It's still wrong! She had no right to hurt Max!_

_But if your family was killed wouldn't you want revenge upon whoever killed them?_

_Yes, but it's Max!_

And it was only hundreds of their fledglings. Doesn't that mean anything?

"I don't know," Tyson whispered. His eyes were filling with tears. He was so confused. What if everything Kurai and Kireina had told him was true? Then Kai and Rei were really murders. Maybe Max and him really had been nothing but food in Kai and Rei's eyes after all? Tyson clutched his head in his hands. He didn't know who to believe anymore.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rei rolled to his side just barely dodging Kurai's attack. If things kept going at this rate he wouldn't live to see Max again. Using his arms he pushed his body up into a fighting stance. Kai should be arriving at any moment, at least that was one good thing.

"It's kind of funny."

Rei growled and spun around when he heard movement behind him. "What's funny?"

Kurai laughed at Rei's question. "Kai and you should really do some more research on vampires, especially your own kind. You don't even realize how deep the bond between yourselves and those two children is. Of course if everything goes according to plan then you get a chance to."

A kick landed squarely on Rei's cheek once again knocking him to the ground. _I can't tell where he's coming from. There's got to be a way to find him._ Jumping up from the floor Rei closed his eyes and tried to focus on listening for Kurai.

"Sorry won't work." Rei located where he heard Kurai's voice and prepared himself for an attack from the other vampire.

All of a sudden an iron grip grabbed hold of his ponytail, and before Rei could brace himself he was thrown against a wall. Rei felt his body slide down the cool surface. His mind felt foggy and he couldn't make out which way was up and the other down.

"You would think that since you're a vampire you would know that moving silently is part of our specialty." Rei could hear the smirk in Kurai's voice as the vampire spoke. "And as an added bonus I've spent years mastering the art of throwing my voice. You see Rei, I thrive in the darkness."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kai glared at the abandoned warehouse. He could hear Rei's fight with Kurai, but he couldn't help his friend. Just like Rei was able to sense Max Kai could sense Tyson nearby as well, and he rather find the two children first instead of getting into a fight.

Slowly he walked around the warehouse trying to find any back entries. Maybe he could sneak in and grab Tyson and Max. Some of the windows were broken at the top of the building, but Kai ignored them. Broken windows meant sunlight, and the dual haired vampire knew that Kireina and Kurai would put Tyson and Max in a dark room for their amusement.

As he continued to search the building Kai stopped in front of a window that was lowered to the very bottom of the warehouse. It had to be the window to the basement, and wasn't it interesting how out of all the windows it was the only one with black curtains?

Kai felt his being fill with hope. He might get to see Tyson again, but he would have to be very careful or someone might hear him sneak in. Moving quietly Kai sat on the ground and gently pushed on the window. It opened with a creak, causing Kai to wince mentally. Hopefully Kurai and Kireina hadn't heard.

Cautiously Kai slid through the window and into the basement. As he scanned the area for any sign of Tyson and Max Kai felt the need to punch someone grow in him. It was so dark in the room his own eyesight was failing him and he was a vampire!

As scowl managed to work its way on Kai's face as he shoved his way through all the junk in the room. Maybe he had been wrong about Tyson and Max being in the basement? It would be awfully cliché if they were.

"Kai?"

The voice was barely above a whisper, but the mentioned vampire heard it just fine. Using his vampire speed Kai was at the two children's side in an instant. "Tyson are you okay?"

The bluenette didn't answer. Instead he sniffled and hugged Max, who was starting to return to the waking world, closer. Silence passed between Tyson and Kai, and for the first time Kai found himself wanting to hear the bluenette's voice. "Tyson?"

"I don't know what to believe." Tyson murmured softly.

"What are you talking abo-" Kai was cut off by the sound of a gun.

Tyson screamed a high pitch scream as blood rained down on him, but not just any blood, Kai's blood. The bluenette's eyes widen and he clung tightly to his friend. His body shook uncontrollably. Kai's body fell lifelessly to the ground with a thud.

_What happened?_ Tyson's brain screamed. _This isn't real! He was my friend! Nothing can hurt him! It's not real! Oh please don't let it be true! Kai can't be dead! Why is this happening! Is it because I didn't believe him! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'M SORRY!_

"Thank you child," Kireina spoke as she stepped out the shadows holding a gun in her hand. "Sorry about the mess, but I'm sure we can do something about those blood stains." Kireina's voice reminded Tyson so much of Kurai's he shivered and tried to scoot back but he was too transfixed by Kai's corpse.

"T-Tyson?" Max stuttered.

The bluentte remained silent. He could only stare at Kai.

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Max tried his hardest to comfort his friend and give him a hug. Gently he turned Tyson's head away from the sight. "Don't look at it," the blonde's voice came out choked with tears, but Tyson was still too entranced to notice. "D-don't l-look."

There was a loud crash causing Tyson and Max to turn their heads in the sounds direction. Lying on the ground was a beat up looking Rei with Kurai standing over him with a knife.

"Your turn, Rei." Rei didn't have time to cry out or dodge the blow. Kurai's knife landed squarely in his chest. Blood poured from Rei's body, creating a miniature lake of crimson around the dying vampire.

Like a chant Max's and Tyson's thoughts echoed the same thoughts. _It can't be! They can't die! _ _We love them! It's our fault! It's all a dream! They shouldn't have come to save us! We weren't worth it. It's our fault! We should be the ones dead!_ _What now? What are we going to do! Someone help! I can't take this! There must have been something we could have done! I wish this never happened! They'll pay for what they've done! How could they leave us! They shouldn't have died. This isn't right! I can't take this! Make it stop!_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Don't worry this is not the end. There are a few more chapters. Then there shall be a sequel to "Haunted."

Also I had planned on updating this sooner, but I was having issues uploading the document, so I'm sorry to those who I told I would be updating this story soon.


	16. Tears Are Turning Into Time

Chapter 15

Tears Are Turning Into Time

His body was covered in something wet. The liquid was soaking through his cloths. His head was pounding and somewhere far away he could hear people screaming. The salty scent of tears met his senses, but that wasn't the only thing he smelt. There was another scent, one that was similar to that of copper, but ever so slightly different.

His throat was dry. What he would give for a drink, but his body refused to move. Groaning he allowed himself to lie there lifelessly. He no longer cared. Everything had gone numb.

"Kai."

The call had come out as a hoarse whisper, but the mentioned vampire heard it. Groaning again he moved his head so he could look at the owner of the voice, but could barely make out the shadowy figure. "Rei?" the dual haired vampire managed to croak out.

"We have to save them." Was all the raven-haired boy said before he started to push himself off the floor.

At first Kai didn't understand but that's when he heard the voices screaming again. This time he could make out the owner of the voices. Growling deep in his throat he pushed himself up from the ground. His cloths were stained with his own blood, but at this point he didn't care anymore. Someone was attacking Tyson.

Unconsciously Kai's fangs grew larger, and his eyes took on a strange glow. His lust for blood had increased ten fold, but this time his hunger didn't come from the need to feed, no this time it came from the need for revenge.

Everything in the room became clearer. Not even the darkness could conceal what was in the room anymore, and Kai could see Rei standing a few feet away from him with a murderous look on his face. Like Kai Rei's fangs had elongated and his eyes were glowing in the darkness.

"What's happening?" Kai questioned Rei. He felt power and strength, but it was different from what he had normally felt.

Rei shook his head. "Don't know, but I feel like destroying everything and powerful, especially powerful. My question is how we're still alive."

"If we were struggling in the darkness then our Sires most likely were too, and their aim must have been off." Kai shrugged.

Another scream echoed through out the room. Before it even finished Rei and Kai had disappeared from the room.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"I don't see why we couldn't have killed them in the same room as Kai and Rei," Kurai said as he twisted Tyson's arm so that it would break. Once again the two children were trying to resist, though this time their attempts were feebler, probably because of the shock.

"I'm surprised you'd say that Kurai," Kireina replied in her sickeningly sweet voice. "I would think that since you hate mercy you wouldn't let them die with their loved ones."

Kurai smirked at the comment. "You're right. Why should we show them mercy?" Cackling he kicked Max to the side and stabbed Tyson in the shoulder with the same knife he stabbed Rei with. The bluenette emitted a scream and fell to the ground on his knees.

Max screamed in horror and charged at Kurai but the vampire heard him coming, and slashed at the boy's face. The blonde just barely saw the knife in time and covered his face with his hands. Tears of pain fell down his face, and anguish was the only emotion in his lifeless eyes. It was almost as if he were acting out of instinct and not actually thinking about what he was doing.

Blood dripped down his hands but he remained motionless. Kurai eyed the child warily before smiling satisfied. "Kireina take this one, he has no fight in him anymore, so you might as well drain him dry."

Before either vampire could do something Tyson stood protectively in front of his friend. Tears were streaming down his face, and his body shook, but his expression was blank. "Leave him alone," he whispered softly, but the two vampires heard it.

Laughing cruelly Kurai backhanded Tyson. The vampire had added some of his strength behind his attack causing the bluenette to fall backwards on top of his friend. "They're still in shock and yet they still try to defend each other. It's pathetic."

"What's more pathetic is how you can only get to us through two children, and even then you still can't kill us."

Kireina and Kurai's heads snapped from side to side. It couldn't be. Rei and Kai were dead so where did those voices come from? Cautiously Kireina whispered, "Kai?"

"Yes?" Kireina jumped and tried to turn her head towards Kai's voice but a hand was clamped on her head, forcing her to remain still. "What's the matter?" Kai taunted from behind her, sending shivers of fear down her spine. "Where's your gun Kireina?"

"Right here!" Kurai shouted and aimed the gun at Kai. He pulled the trigger but there was only a clicking sound emitted from it. "What the hell!"

"Careful, there are two children in the room." Rei said teasingly from beside Kurai. The other vampire glared and took a step back from Rei. "Did you need these?" Opening up his hand Rei revealed a handful of bullets. "You know there is a more likely chance of you killing yourself with your own gun than someone else."

"Shut up!" Kurai hissed at Rei and swung his fist at the raven-haired boy only to have it caught. How the hell had that happened? There was no way Rei could be stronger than him. Pissed Kurai was about to give Rei a death glare when he saw the one thing he never expected. Rei's eyes were glowing a darker shade of amber. Glancing over his shoulder Kurai saw that Kai's eyes were glowing a blood red color.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked viciously and tugged Kireina's head back with so much force it caused the normally calm vampire to grunt in pain. "You two don't seem to mind when you're doing the killing, but when someone else does it you two become cowards."

"At least I never killed my own kind!" Kireina spat out. Her own eyes beginning to glow, but not as brightly as Kai's or Rei's. "You killed our children! Our Fledglings! Just because you two rather be prey instead of predator doesn't mean you have the right to kill other vampires!"

Kai growled and tugged harshly on Kireina's head. How he wished to kill her, but not yet. He couldn't explain it but he felt he had to wait for the right moment. "You killed our families and forced us to become one of your kind. Think of what we did as revenge."

"Now, Now, Kai," Kurai foolishly mocked. "Don't forget there is one member of your family that we didn't kill. Of course the chances of him being alive are impossible."

Kurai's left cheek seared with pain. Less than a second had gone by but he was on the ground with Rei staring murderously down him. "I'm tried of waiting. While I do want you to suffer just as much as Max, in fact even more, but I'm getting hungry. You'd be surprised how much blood a vampire can lose from being stabbed."

Opening his mouth Rei showed off his canines, and before Kurai knew what was happening Rei sunk his teeth into Kurai's neck. Blood filled his senses and his amber eyes glowed brighter.

Kireina gasped in horror and made to run towards her partner but she was pulled back, and teeth bit down on her neck. Kai didn't bother using his vampire ability that would sedate Kireina so she wouldn't feel any pain, and neither did Rei. As far as they cared their sires could feel the flames of hell for all eternity.

Tyson could feel it. That same protective presence. It felt like it had been centuries since he had felt it, but he knew it was there. Slowly the world around him began to fade back into focus. Looking around he didn't recognize anything, until his eyes landed on a scene he never wished to see.

The dual haired vampire had his teeth sunk in Kireina's neck. She was struggling, screaming for help. He watched in fascination, horror, and disgust. As the minutes went by her body finally become motionless, and Kai dropped her like a sack of potatoes.

Kai breathed a sigh of both pleasure and relief. He had really needed the blood. Kireina was finally gone and once Rei finished draining Kurai of blood then they would both be free of their sires. Resisting the urge to smile he turned around to see being soulful eyes staring at him in horror and disgust.

Tyson took a step back when Kai looked at him with those blood red eyes. Blood. He should have known. He should have known better than to trust Kai. The tears that Tyson thought he would never shed for Kai poured from his eyes in waterfalls. _Please, don't let any of this be real! I wish none of this had happened! I wish I had never known Kai or Rei! _Suddenly the world went black for Tyson.

Kai reached out to grab the fainting child but at that moment his body doubled over. It felt as if flames were engulfing his back. He wanted to cry out but his voice was gone. His skin was ripping apart agonizingly slow and something was emerging from within him. His breaths came out shallow and he could hear from somewhere behind him Rei's own erratic breathing. What was happening to them?

Kai never found out however, for at that moment he passed out along with Rei.


	17. Sad Goodbyes

**Warning:** For those of you who didn't read the first chapter I said there was going to be some major hinted **tyka** and **maxrei** **at the end**, so if you hate these pairing or are homophobic please leave.

Chapter 16

Sad Goodbyes

Rei and Kai watched silently as ambulances arrived at the warehouse and took the two children to the hospital. They had woken up an hour ago to a big surprise. On their backs were two giant black bat-like wings. It had taken them forty minutes to figure out how to retract them back into themselves, and that's when they called the hospital and told them where to find Tyson and Max.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Rei asked Kai.

"I'm more concerned about us." Kai answered honestly. "The hospital should take care of them, but what about us? Where did these wings come from? We didn't have them before."

"Kurai said we knew little of vampires, let alone about the type of vampire we are." Rei said as he watched the paramedics carry Tyson and Max out of the old building.

"Looks like we got some research to do."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Streams of light poured in through the curtains in the room Max and Tyson shared at the hospital. It was the afternoon and the boys still hadn't woken up. Everyone was growing nervous. The doctors had treated their wounds and stuck IV's into their arms. They both appeared to sleeping peacefully but the doctors had reported that the boys had multiple concussions.

Hidden in the darkest corner of the room were Kai and Rei, waiting patiently for the two children to wake up. Every now and then they would move closer to the boys, but the moment they heard anyone approaching the room they went back into hiding.

"This is nerve-racking," Rei stated as he began to pace around the room.

"Ditto." Kai replied coldly.

A low moan came from Max's bed. Without a thought or care Rei was at Max's side in an instant. Kai, seeing that Tyson was still peacefully sleeping, moved to stand by Rei. Moments ticked by and while the blonde did make some noises and move he didn't open his eyes. "Do you think he's awake or having a nightmare?" Rei asked fearfully.

"Who are you?"

Kai and Rei jumped at the question. Turning they saw Tyson sitting up in his bed staring at them curiously. He looked as innocent as any child, not like a child that had been kidnapped by two vampires and was tortured and watched the people he care about die and then watch as they killed his kidnappers in front of his eyes. He looked so carefree and sweet that it was a little disconcerting.

"Tyson?" Kai spoke softly.

The bluenette frowned at Kai. "How do you know my name mister? I've never seen you before."

Kai's heart jumped. Tyson didn't remember him. Did he remember anything else? "Tyson tell me what you remember."

"That's a weird question." Tyson stated but answered it nonetheless. "My name is Tyson. I live with my grandpa in a dojo. Max is my best friend. Hiro is my older brother and he hates me. He's supposed to be watching me right now so why isn't Hiro here?"

Staring in disbelief Kai took a step away from the child, as if he had been slapped in the face. Tyson remembered everything but him! His memories were altered! How could it be! Why would Tyson forget him? Maybe Kireina and Kurai had done something to make Tyson to forget.

"Tyson, who are these guys and why are these tuby thingies in my arm?" Max asked, his voice coming out hoarse.

"He can't remember either!" Rei whispered to Kai harshly in disbelief.

Rei and Kai both looked at each other. Both knew what they had to do, but neither wanted to do it. They had to find out why Tyson and Max forgot them but in order to do that they would have to leave the two children they had grown so close to. Looking sadly and longingly upon Tyson and Max Rei and Kai turned their backs on them and opened up the window in the room.

"Tyson, what are they doing?"

"I don't know Max."

Wordlessly Kai jumped out of the window. He had planned on just jumping to the ground but suddenly pain rippled through his back again and then he felt himself floating in the air. Looking behind himself he saw a pair of black wings. Sighing in annoyance he leaned his body in the direction he wished to fly in.

Tyson and Max gasped in horror when Kai jumped out of the window, and when Rei followed Kai they screamed and jumped out of their beds, ripping the cords out of their arms.

As the two kids gazed out the window Rei flew up towards them so he was once again face to face with them. He smiled sadly at them and reached out to pat Max on the head but the blonde jumped back. His smile only saddened but Rei tried his hardest not to let it show. "I'm sorry. I guess this is bye for now." Staring at Tyson Rei said, "I'm sure Kai would like to tell you the same thing but he usually tries to avoid emotional things like this." With that said Rei flew away from the window leaving the two children to watch him and Kai fly away.

"Ty?" Max whispered as he hugged himself.

"Yeah?" Tyson replied while watching as the two strangers fly off.

"Do you feel as if you've just made the biggest mistake?"

Tyson paused and placed a hand on his heart. Suddenly everything seemed a little darker and the whole world looked different. His heart was aching in pain, little did he know Max was feeling these same things. "No," he lied.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Silently the two vampires flew over cities as they made their way back to where they used to live before they met Tyson and Max. It was an old mansion located deep in the woods. Sometimes humans would venture into the woods, but never did they dare go deep enough into that they would find the vampire's home.

The two landed clumsily. Leaves crackled under their feet as they skidded to a stop on the ground. "Well At least we didn't crash," Rei said, trying to lighten the mood.

"We better get to work if we want to find out what caused their memory loss and why we suddenly have these new wings." Kai said emotionlessly and walked into the mansion that he hadn't seen in years.

Sighing Rei looked at the now night sky. _This could take weeks. _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

A month passed and while Rei and Kai did find what they needed it wasn't pleasing. "Are you sure?" Kai demanded from Rei. As if that would be enough to make the other vampire say differently on what they had found out.

"Yes, Tyson and Max's memory loss is completely natural." Rei bit out bitterly. "They were traumatized and they couldn't function properly, because of this their minds forced all memories of us to be suppressed."

"But why us?" Kai demanded as he slammed his fist on a table. He couldn't explain it, but he no longer seemed to hold any control over his emotions, and he found himself sneaking out to watch Tyson. "Why not just Kireina and Kurai?"

"I don't really know," Rei answered honestly. He too had started losing control of his emotions a while ago, but it wasn't as noticeable as Kai, probably because he didn't act like a cold-hearted bastard most of the time. "My guess would be that in their child like minds they saw us as the reason for what happened to them. Let's also not forget that for a moment they probably thought we were dead, and in Tyson's case he saw you kill."

"So what you're saying is that everything is our fault?" Kai asked venomously.

Rei shook his head. "No, but maybe in their minds we are, or were, and can you really blame them? Everything in their lives would be fine right now if they hadn't known us, because then Kireina and Kurai wouldn't have attacked them."

"It still sounds like it's our fault."

"But it's not," Rei tried to reason.

"That doesn't change the feeling," Kai muttered. He hadn't planned on saying that out loud but he couldn't hold it in. He did feel guilty. It was building up inside him, threatening to take him over, but he wouldn't show it if he could help. Even if he was losing his self-control he wouldn't allow himself to show how deep his guilt ran. It was so powerful that he wished he had never met Tyson.

Rei frowned at Kai's small confession. He knew this was the result of something else he had found out when he tried to find more information on the type of vampire Kai and him were, but he wasn't sure if he should reveal this bit of information to Kai yet. "What about you Kai, did you find out where these wings came from?"

Sighing Kai took a seat next to Rei. "Not much, but from what I've gathered when a vampire is killed its fledglings will die with it, but as you can tell we're still alive, or at least some what. After further examination I was able to find something that explains our situation." Kai paused to see if Rei was still listening. When the other vampire nodded his head Kai continued. "In some cases when a fledgling kills its sire it will remain alive and gain a new ability, in our case wings, but this is very rare."

The two vampires sat in silence both silently contemplating how close they had been to death. If they hadn't been one of the rare situations they'd both be dead right now, and all because they killed their sires.

"If that's all I'm leaving," Kai announced and stood up to leave, but Rei caught his wrist and pulled him back down into the chair.

"There is something else Kai, but you might not like it." Rei said cautiously as he bit down on his lip nervously. He wasn't sure how Kai would react to what he was about to tell him, but he knew the dual haired vampire had a right to know. "It's about Tyson and Max…"

"What about them?"

"It's…" Rei trailed off. _How do you tell someone like Kai something like this? He'll never accept it._ "It's about vampires and certain bonds they form." Rei took a deep breath. Well that was at least one way to start it. "There are many types of bonds but some bonds only certain vampires have. Kai, the type of vampire we are has a special type of bond. The moment we became this type of vampire our fates were set."

"What are trying to say Kon?" Kai said, growing irritated by the second. What in all the hells was Rei trying to say?

"Because of the type of vampire we are we only fall in love once in our life time, or after life time," Rei burst out. "The moment we see the person we're destined to be with the bond is immediately formed. We may not know that we are going to fall in love with them, and we might even hate them at first, but the bond is still there and it forces us to be close to the person we are supposed to love. Maybe for the first year or two it won't be very effective, but after that if we are ever far away from them we become over taken by lust and lose control."

"Are you implying that we're in love, or are going to fall in love, with Max and Tyson?" Kai asked as he gave Rei a death glare. Just because he cared about Tyson didn't mean he was going to fall in love with the boy.

"It would explain certain things," Rei murmured sheepishly. "Why do you think you've become so agitated and emotional recently? It's starting to take affect, and the longer we are apart from them the harder it will be for us to regain control, even after we meet them again."

"Your theory is wrong Rei," Kai stated bluntly. "I've been watching over Tyson everyday since the accident. In other words I've been with him, so it can't be this so-called 'bond' of yours."

"Just watching him won't be enough, Kai." Rei almost shouted. His patience was running thin. Kai had to see what was happening to him. "You're losing control because you haven't been able to talk to him, or doing anything with him other than watch him. If you don't believe me then think about how you've been acting for the last month. Would you normally act the way you have been acting this whole month?"

Kai frowned. He new everything Rei was saying was true, but if he really had forged a bond with Tyson what was he going to d?. He didn't want to force the boy to remember, but if he didn't then he'd go crazy. "What do we do?"

"We're going to have to wait for them," Rei answered calmly though inside he was a living wreck. "They may never remember but we have to control ourselves long enough so that they have a somewhat normal life."

Kai smiled sadly, "How long can we wait and keep our feelings at bay though?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: All that's left is the epilogue, and then that's it and I start on the sequel to "Haunted".

Mimi:

Akira: Why are you so happy?

Mimi: I think you know why Aki-chan.

Akira: … Uh I actually I don't…

Mimi: (nudges Akira) Sure Aki-chan. Whatever you say.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Kai!" Rei shouted through the mansion as he slammed the front door behind him. "Kai! I have news concerning Tyson and Max!"

There was a gust of wind and suddenly Kai appeared in front of Rei with a glare on his face. "What's happened to Tyson?"

Rei chuckled at his friend, but kept his comments to himself. He had to admit he would have the same reaction too if Kai had come home saying he had news on Max. "Don't worry, he's safe, but I do have some interesting information."

Hiding his eagerness to hear about Tyson he nodded for Rei to continue. Almost six years had passed since that fateful day, and even though he had just been watching over Tyson a little over an hour ago he was desperate to know what had happened to the boy in that little amount of time.

"It turns out for extra credit Max and Tyson's science class is having a field trip out in our woods."

Kai felt his heart pound. The thought of having Tyson so close to where he lived excited him. Maybe he could manage to make real contact with the boy after all this time.

"They'll be here in a week and I was thinking it's time we take what's ours," Rei suggested.

"What!" Kai chocked out. He never expected Rei to say something like that, but a part of him wanted to agree to Rei's plan.

Rei glared and clenched his hands into fist. He was tired of waiting and he knew Kai was too. He wanted Max back. He wanted to make the boy his and now. He couldn't wait another second. The camping trip was the prefect opportunity. It wasn't uncommon for people to get lost in the woods. All they had to do was plan out when and where they would make their move. "I'm tired of waiting let's just take them!"

"I'm tired too, but what are we going to do once we have them? They don't remember us." Kai growled in frustration. He wanted Tyson back badly, but they had to try to think logically. At least that's what he was telling himself. Deep down he didn't care just as long as he had what was his. Tyson. The boy had been his since day one, and no one was going to keep him from it.

"Maybe they don't remember," Rei admitted, "but I'm sure after time they could grow to love us. After all they did love us as children, even if it was only childish love, not real love."

In normal circumstances Kai would probably say Rei's idea was stupid, but he was growing desperate. At this point he would take any excuse to have Tyson in his arms again. "So what's the plan?"

Rei smiled wickedly. "We'll need to buy a few things first, since they'll be staying here for a long time."

The End Owari

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The Sequel to Shattered Memories is Haunted. Please understand Haunted was written before Shattered Memories so for those of you have yet to read Haunted it might be a little strange at first, but once the plot comes into play everything will start to come together. Also Haunted is rated M.


End file.
